Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE VII: Lord! Im Howling at the Moon
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: A couple of months after the fall of the Cyclonian Empire, there has been missing Asari observation fleets gone missing that went off into unknown space. The Asari high command ask anyone to help go along with there fleet in hopes of finding there missing scientists and family. Elsewhere in the galaxy, The Mysterious man known as the Illusive Man calls for Candle to speak to him...
1. Chapter 1

A long time in a galaxy pretty damn far away

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode VII: Lord! I'm Howling at the Moon

* * *

Trouble is brewing out in the unknown regions of the milky way. There has been missing Alliance vessels and transports throughout months. The Alliance has no choice but to stop sending vessels in search of other missing vessels until they figure out whats going on. Scientists blaming wormholes, however, Admiral Hackett believes another threat might be lurking out in the only part of space they know nothing of yet. Asari command forces already planning a trip through with five of there fleets decide to risk it and go in search of the vessels accompanied by two Quarian fleets.

Meanwhile, Serenity few a few months keeps hearing the voice in her head talking to her. An unknown males voice that keeps giving her idea's on training her powers, to which she accomplishes yet for what purpose is these training sessions? No one not even she knows. The voice in her mind guiding her, however, has not led her astray. She hasn't spoken about the voice in her head to her family in fear they would find her crazy. Her powers are growing and yet, even more, abilities she's figuring out. Yet the real question to her mind is, why is she so powerful?

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, the Illusive Man brings in Candle, and the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous to begin there most toughest mission yet. Along side the Dark Prince known as Kylo Ren. He as well trained under the Illusive Man and being the left hand of the Illusive man is also to go with Candle and the Lost Daughters to help them on such a mission that they have yet to know what it is, and where to go.

* * *

The Illusive Man sat looking at the dying star in his space station while smoking.

Kylo Ren and Kai Leng both the Left and Right hands of the Illusive Man await his orders as he is thinking to ponder on what to say to them.

Eventually, he speaks.

"Kai Leng, bring in Candle and her sisters. I believe the time has come." He said to him as Kai Leng bowed his head and walked off.

Kylo Ren standing there awaiting orders didn't receive any and to his curiosity as to why, he kept silent regardless.

Eventually, Kai Leng came back with Candle and the other Lost daughters of Drayconivous behind him. They then approach the Illusive Man and await orders. The Illusive Man stands up and turns to look at them handing Candle a datapad of instructions.

"This is your greatest challenge yet." He said to her as she looked at it with a sinister grin on her face.

The Illusive Man then gave another datapad to Kylo to which Candle pondered and questioned.

"Why does he get one too?" She asked the Illusive man who looked at her.

"Because, he is going with all of you as a spectator to make sure you do exactly what I want, exactly how it must be done." He said to her.

Candle frowning just grunted and shrugged it off as Kylo bowed to the Illusive Man. "It will be done."

Kylo and the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous walk toward the hanger of the space station. Other Cerberus soldiers were walking around even scientists. Cerberus being the Illusive Mans faction that works amongst themselves for themselves.

"I cannot believe you are coming with us." Candle scoffed at Kylo who sighed.

"Trust me I didn't want to work with you either." He said. Then General Hux approached them having a Cerberus tag on his shoulders of his uniform.

"Ren." He said looking at Kylo and then looked at Candle.

"I hope you are ready, I have gotten the mission report. This is going to be an adventure for us all. You will be coming with me to one of our Cerberus command ships as we leave with only two fleets along side of us and the command ship." He said to them as they walked with him through the hanger to another elevator shaft awaiting it to come up.

Candle eventually spoke up as they were waiting for the elevator.

"I don't need to be babysitted by someone who we all know is not as powerful as me." She hissed to Kylo.

"It wouldn't take much for me to kill you right here and now." Kylo said looking back at Candle getting up to her face towering her.

"Let's do it then." She said gripping onto her pickaxe like weapon.

"Enough, the Illusive Man told you both about your fighting. You are both the right and left hands of the Illusive Man." General Hux said to them and gave Kylo a look.

"Because there's always room for a new hand..." He said to Kylo as Kylo gave him a glare.

The elevator door opened and a Cerberus soldier was inside typing on his phone. They all walk in crowding. The trooper looked at the tension between Candle and Kylo and he slowly stood behind one of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous named Kurumi who rolled her red crimson eye and her clock eye.

Once the doors open from the elevator the trooper quickly leaves out leaving Kylo and the others blink looking at him run off.

"Idiot." Yuno one of the Lost Daughters of Dray said and giggled.

"This way." General Hux said as the group walked to the Cerberus shuttle.

The shuttle pilot waiting for them and she nods letting them in and getting ready to pilot.

"To the third command ship." General Hux said as the shuttle in just a few seconds lifted up from the hanger bay and closed up and then went out into space toward the nearby shipyards outside of the space station.

As they fly away it seems the space station is quite large indeed and long going up and down by length rather than wide. It had many levels. The shipyards also large and scattered. There were many Cerberus vessels floating about near the large dying star nearby. And a construction of something else nearby the star. Something large yet not known yet of there plans. The shuttle zooms toward the third command ship that was awaiting them leaving the space dock and its engines warming up.

"Rumor has it you met one of our treaturous sisters in a mall on earth when you and Hux were there spying at Christmas." Candle said to Kylo as he kept looking toward the command ship as they approached it and kept quiet.

"Answer me." Candle said as a dark power swirled around Kylo as he quickly shrugged it off and turned to her glaring at her.

"Yes, I did. Your point?" He said to her as Hux kept quiet looking between the two.

"Which one." Candle asked.

"One with green hair." He said to Candle as Candle got very angry and punched the shuttle hard and when she did that a near hole was made and the air was escaping.

Hux quickly pushed a button to have a shielding coat the shuttle and they quickly launch into the command ship and land in the hanger.

"What was that!" Hux yelled at Candle.

"What do you think." Candle said distastefully and pushed Hux aside to leave the shuttle once they landed.

"You should have killed her!" Candle yelled at Kylo who stood his ground staring at her.

"I didn't think she was a threat." Kylo told her.

"More like he saved her." Hux said to make the situation worse as Kylo gave him a mean look.

"Saved her?" Candle asked in a confused angry look.

"I didn't know who she was at the time, things were rushing and and all." Kylo said to Candle.

"Let's hope for your sake the Illusive Man doesn't find out, or you are in trouble." She said.

"The Illusive Man wants her alive. Remember that." Kylo said to Candle and pushed his shoulder against hers walking passed her and to head to the command deck of the command ship they was in.

Kylo walking into the Command deck pushed a few buttons on a console and turned to the staff on the command deck.

"We are on a mission that none of you but the higher superiors are to know about! You will listen and obey as always! Contact the fleets coming with us, tell them to begin the warp to hyperspeed to the location already placed on the navicomputer!" Kylo said to them.

Hux then spoke up. "We launch in five minutes. Prepare!"

Candle and the Lost Daughters of Dray stood around the command deck looking at all of the staff that gave them a worried look and did as they were told. The Admiral of the vessel bowed to Kylo. "My lord. Everything is ready." He said to him. Kylo looked at the Admiral and walked over to him.

"The Illusive Man is quite fascinated by you." Kylo said to the Admiral who blinked.

"He is? Why that's very much so appreciated." The Admiral said chuckling.

"He's fascinated that you lost a shipment of two cargo filled canisters of Isotope five and fuel for our stations next program being built to be conducted faster. And you at the same month wasted two hundred thousand credits on strippers. Strippers that seen our station. Lucky for you we killed them before they left." Kylo said to the admiral who was speechless.

"You know what that means?" Kylo asked the Admiral.

"Demotion?" The Admiral asked gulping.

"Yes." Kylo said activating his lightsaber and in an instance spinning and slicing the Admirals head in front of everyone in the command deck.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! To not waste our time or resources! Is that fucking clear!" Kylo shouted using his force power to hurt their minds slowly.

After seconds he then stopped using that power and walked out of the room.

"Begin the hyperspeed travel now!" Kylo barked out as everyone quickly did such.

General Hux ran up toward Kylo as he walked away from the bridge.

"What was that! We need as much people in Cerberus as ever!" Hux said to Kylo who grabbed Hux's collar.

"Don't question me again you know this." He said and shoved Hux away.

"You cannot tell me what to do, you know that I am right with the Illusive Man like you are." He said glaring at Kylo.

"So am I." Candle said walking up to them.

"Hux is right we cannot keep killing more people that don't do as they are told. You just want an excuse to take your anger out on someone. Little boy." Candle said.

Kylo activated his lightsaber swinging it at Candle and at the same time she swung her Pickaxe like weapon at his blade having a cortosis weave to her pickaxe it didn't cut it in half instead clashed against the blade of her pickaxe like weapon.

"Pull a nerve?" she said licking her lips having a blood lust ready to kill. Hux, however, put his hand up between there faces.

"We have a job, let's save it for your target." Hux said to Candle who sighed and pulled away.

Kylo putting his crossguard lightsaber away looked at Hux and then walked off mad. A trooper nearby quickly hid as Kylo walked by and when he disappeared the trooper quickly walked off to where he was going.

The Command ship warped into hyperspeed and the Illusive Man stood at the observation window of his room looking at them leave with two fleets leaving with them.

"Think they will handle it?" Kai Leng asked the Illusive Man

. "Yes. I have faith in her. Kylo will make sure she stays on track and not let her vengeance for all humans get in the way of our plans." The Illusive Man said taking a look at a holographic screen of Serenity and smirked sucking on his cigarette.

"I always get what I want. The only way to truly control everything, is to control the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." He said looking at Serenity's information as well under her picture.

"And why do we need her?" Kai Leng asked.

"She's the daughter of Drayconivous... that stupid asshole." Kylo said to the Illusive Man.

"We need her because she is quite powerful. Surpassing her father and her mother." The Illusive Man stated and blew smoke from his mouth.

Kylo looking at the hyperspeed travel stares at it thinking. One of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous, Escorpia approached him raising an eyebrow.

"What is it that you crave for?" She asked him as Kylo's eyes turn and then he turned around making a fist up to her face.

"Power... Ultimate Power..." He said silently in a hateful tone to her. He then turned around looking back at the hyperspeed lines.

"Go back to what you were doing." He demanded her and she quickly walked away. He looked out the window thinking only about power and to conquer everything for there cause.

And for his own reasons of being the true tyrant of the Universe knowing the Cosmic Divine Crystalline was the only way.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity woke up to water dripping on her face and she tilted her head looking up only to see Mangle above her spitting slightly on her face.

"What the fuck!" Serenity said punching her sister square in the face.

"Ough! Ouch! Don't hurt me!" Mangle said scampering up.

"Then stop being weird!" Serenity growled.

"I'm just doing what any sister would wake up her sister." Mangle said innocently.

"What time is it anyway?" Serenity asked only to find her clocks was gone.

"Mangle!" Serenity shouted as Mangle threw the last clock out.

"Times a pain." Mangle said.

"Damn it Mangle!" Serenity said grabbing her phone checking the time.

"Oh crap, it's eleven o clock!" Serenity yelled quickly jumping out of bed naked to which she slept naked.

Mangle looking at her just smiling but Serenity not caring.

"Oh no, I'm late..." Serenity said quickly putting pants lastly on and falling only to hurry up and scamper up.

Mangle looked at her leave only for Serenity to come back in blushing red as she forgot her bra and top.

"Yeah forgot that." Mangle said as Serenity gave her the middle finger.

Serenity rushed to City Hall were admirals and captains were talking and walking about.

"Late I see." Drayconivous said to Serenity approaching her patting her head

. "I missed the debriefing." She said sighing.

"Yeah, but I'll fill you in." He told her.

"It's not that, its just this was the first meeting that I could finally go with you too." She said as Qrow approached them.

"Relax kid it's going to be fine maybe next time." He told her.

"The Debriefing is over, and it seems we are assigned to head to the Asari and Quarian fleet near the unknown regions of space. They are converging to enter it and to search for the Asari's missing fleets." Drayconivous said to Serenity.

"So does that mean we are going on another adventure?" Serenity asked.

"You know it." Dray said to her and patted her head.

They soon reached home where they were packing. Drayconivous, however, spoke to all seven hundred and two of his daughters.

"I can only take a few of you with me on this mission, the rest of you have other tasks if you wish to take them. Could also get us some credits that pay along the way too." He told them placing down the few datapads around with other briefings.

"I want Serenity, Tomoko, and Mangle with me. Now we can have a few more but I'll let you girls decide." He said giving them a wink.

He then walked away from them as they began to talk and Qrow and Maychiro were in the other room getting frisky kissing and calling each other sweet names.

"Ahem." Dray said as Qrow turned his head giving him the middle finger.

"What do you want." Qrow said with a smirk.

"To interrupt you two." Dray said laughing.

"How's Aruriania doing?" Maychiro asked.

"Good she's however already at the Asari fleet to help with there security droids to fix them up." he said.

"She's always been a good technician." Maychiro said nodding.

"So do you think I should go?" Maychiro asked Qrow.

"No stay here watch over the girls, we need someone with some sense-" Qrow said but stopped as Maychiro smirked.

"Actually maybe-" Qrow started but was stopped as Maychiro kissed him.

"Just go I can help some of the girls, just not going to cook for all of them." She said as Dray sighed.

"They can fix there own food, they are grown." He said.

Serenity and her selected sisters came back to Dray. Serenity herself, Tomoko, Mangle, Umbreon, Espeon, Mismagius, Vulpix, Mienshao, Mawile, Lopunny, Absol, Weavile, and Froslass was the chosen daughters that will go.

"Okay, thats a good number to take on this daring mission into unknown space." Drayconivous said and looked over to Qrow who held up a debriefing.

"Long story short, missing Asari fleets was last heard entering the unknown regions to actually see if they could find some life and see if any organic life forms are ready to be apart of the big galactic community, yet none returned from there for months so we are heading there to see whats going on with some of the Asari fleet and some of the Quarian fleet combined." He said.

"We need to be leaving in an hour so hurry up and pack up and please hurry." Qrow said as he then began to dial for a shuttle to come.

Later on, three shuttles filled with the family enter into space and into a nearby Quarian frigate that was orbiting Earth and waited. Once inside the Quarian attachment Hanger, they were greeted by a sanitation team of Quarians that had to sanitize them and the shuttle they brought.

The girls knowing of the culture didn't mind at all as they were sprayed. One Quarian walked up to them with his hands behind his back.

"I am Luitenant Ken'Shiro." He said to them.

"Welcome aboard, we will be entering hyperspace in about five seconds." He said and soon the ship shifted and they blasted into hyperspeed.

"Follow me, I will show you to your quarters." He said to them.

Qrow and Dray looked at one another and then they heard Mordin approaching.

"Ah Dray greetings, got here like you asked and brought the Medi-gel. Oh and Omni-gel you never know when you may need it." Mordin said as Dray patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mordin." He said and took a look at that and also a device.

"This Device is a scanner, Mordin did you put it into enhanced mode?" He asked.

"Indeed, did modifications." He said as Dray checked it.

"Good." Dray said looking at it.

Mordin smiled nodding at him.

"This will help us to find any life forms on any planet we may find that could be the missing Asari." Dray said.

They got into there quarters and Dray sat down sighing and looked at Ken'Shiro.

"Any word on the Asari fleet? Are they still waiting?" Dray asked.

"No they decided to go in, our frigate will be coming up at the end. The Quarian fleet went in with them, they went into hyperspeed about one million parsecs in to get inside the same route the missing Asari went into according to the last known projectory." He said to him.

"Okay, say nice sniper rifle." Dray commented to the Quarian.

"Thanks. I take it you also know our culture, you seem to admire us." He said. "Indeed, and if I wasn't married I'd be flirty with one of your ladies." Dray said laughing as Ken'Shiro looked at him.

"That would be dangerous for the females here." He said.

"I know I know I was making a joke, sorta. If I wasn't married well-" Dray said but Qrow coughed.

"That's enough of that, Ken'Shiro I need to talk to the Admiral when we reach the fleets." Qrow said to him.

"Absolutely." Ken'shiro said and walked with him to the command deck to show him around there before they got to the location on the star map.

Dray walked around and unzipped another luggage bag only to see Neopolitan in it who blinked looking at him and was on a phone like a device texting on it and she looked up at him and he looked at her. She then swung her umbrella out and smashed it on his head only to rezip the luggage shut.

"Agh! no!" Dray said unzipping it and yanking her out.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled. She typed on her device and shown him what it said.

It read: "I'm here to spy on you for your sister, the evil one." She texted him as Dray blinked and sighed.

"Raven..." Dray said growling and looked at Neopolitan.

"So you have been spying on us for her, your apart of her tribe." He said to her as she just shrugged and grinned at the same time and even winked at him.

"Just, ugh just don't - I want to speak to my sister when we come out of this mission." He demanded her as she gave him the middle finger and then texted and gave him the device to what it said.

"It will be what she wants." It said on the device.

"Then you tell her I want to talk to her, and let me know what she says." He told her and walked passed her to do something and pondered.

Dray did make it to the command deck and quickly whispered to Qrow.

"Neopolitan works for our sister Raven." he said as Qrows eyes brightened and looked at Dray.

Before he could say anything the ship left hyperspace along side the Asari and Quarian fleets. They got a hail from the Asari fleet and an image of an Asari was on the glass window on hologram.

"Glad to see you made it, connect to our main command ship and we will begin a new debriefing of what will happen next." She said to all of them on the command bridge and then disconnected.

"Here we go." Qrow said.

"We will discuss Raven later." Qrow then said to Dray giving him a worried look and they both exchanged the same look before breaking off to go different ways.

Dray and the girls walked inside the Asari command bridge where they were greeted by the Asari staff and soldiers walking by.

"Nice place." Qrow said to one of them as she blushed at him.

"Remember your with Maychiro." Dray whispered to him.

"Relax, I'm just having a good time." Qrow said waving at some more of the women.

Neopolitan also walking with them along side Mordin in the back only to observe and check things with a smirk on her face as she was spying for Raven.

"Welcome." One Asari said to them approaching Qrow and Dray.

"Its good to see you, do you have the device?" She asked and Dray handed it to her.

"Excellent." She said.

"Give us a few minutes and we should begin scanning this sector of space for life forms and once we do we can go to where ever they are." She said and walked off with another Asari to some room.

"I am Admiral Turuia'Koroso of the Quarian Ship, Vlass." The Female Quarian said approaching them.

"Ken'Shiro will be with you on the ground if we have to head to a planet." She said to them.

"Sounds good, he seems like he can hold his own." Dray said to her with a nod.

"Let's hope we find life forms." The Quarian said to him.

The Asari Admiral came back.

"We have a location of potential life forms in this sector, I will head and put the coordinates on the Star map and alert all fleets to travel with us to said location." She said to them as Dray nodded and looked at his daughters.

"Ready?" He asked them.

"Ready for anything dad." Serenity said looking out the window into space thinking heavily.

The voice in her mind came back to her.

"You are ready indeed, but you can be much more than what you are. Remember that." The voice said to her mind as she spoke back in her mind.

"What should I do?" She asked the male voice.

"Relax, and I will guide you." He said to her.

"What is your name if I might boldly ask again." She asked him in her mind.

"You may call me, Ardyn." The voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

The fleet of Asari and Quarian near a dark planet with a very dim sun in the distance. The scanners from the device show that there are life forms on the planet and the only life forms within this sector.

"What have we learned?" Drayconivous asked.

"It seems this system has only three planets, a gas giant and a barren rock and then this planet which can sustain life." A Quarian Admiral said looking over at him where behind him was more Quarians debating over what else might be going on here.

"They seem worried." Dray said mentioning the Quarians behind the Admiral that spoke to him.

"With good reason." He replied back to Dray.

"It seems we are dealing with a dark sector, a sector of space with only little planets and a dim sun. But this planet can make life it seems but thats what worries us." The Quarian Admiral said to Dray. Soon another Quarian Admiral, a female came in.

"I have a team willing to go with you as well as Ken'Shiro." She said to Dray.

"Very well." Drayconivous said and looked at the Asari Admiral.

"Have Asari stay here, we don't know if they can handle the atmopshere of this planet, the Quarians have suits so they should be able to come with us." He said to the Asari Admiral who nodded.

"If you need us we can maybe send in fighter support if you run into trouble." She said to Dray.

"Then its settled." He said to the group.

Right as Dray was leaving he met Aruriania who ran up to him and hugged and kissed him.

"I don't got long." He told her.

"I know, I got to head to the engine room and help with repairs." Aruriania told him. They looked at one another for a moment and kissed deeply for a few minutes then she gently pushed him with a smile.

"Hurry, you don't got long." She said.

"We will meet right back here." Dray told her smiling waving at her as she waved back.

The shuttles left the hanger and ventured toward the planet at a medium speed.

Once they got into orbit and eventually the sky it was raining slightly.

"Water." Umbreon said.

"Which means we are going to get wet." Espeon said smiling.

"Just what we need..." Umbreon mumbled.

"Lets make sure it is water though, could be acid." Drayconivous said worriedly.

"If it was then this might be a problem." Serenity said and stood up looking out the window of there shuttle.

Soon the shuttles landed together in a triangle pattern and in the middle would be a base camp. One Quarian walked outside bravely and held her hand out only for the water to drop on her hand and not burn.

"Its just water nothing more." She said.

Soon they began making camp and setting up a perimeter defense.

"Okay mount turrets over there." Qrow said to some of the Quarians.

"Dad should we be scouting?" Serenity asked.

"Nah I don't think so, nothing has attacked us yet." Dray said.

Until they all heard a croaking noise coming nearby the north and then another toward the east, and it started getting louder as the bushes ruffled.

"Ignore what I said." Drayconivous said.

Soon some odd looking creatures came out of the bushes snarling at them and ran toward them. The creatures boney and skinny but tall with ripped up wings ran toward the group with hissing and growling.

The Quarians began shooting at them and Umbreon using her dark power to send a dark energy sphere around herself to defend herself from an incoming attack by three of those things. Umbreon then used her power to burst outward and kill the creatures. Soon they was all dead and none seen coming.

"Hurry with a defense! What in the hell are those things." Drayconivous asked.

"What ever they are they don't seem friendly- or sentient." Ken'Shiro said to Dray who put his rifle down.

"Girls scout around." Drayconivous said.

Eventually, his daughters came back with a worried look.

"There's a castle, a tall castle in the far distance." Serenity told Dray who looked at her with a concerned look.

"We took recordings here." She said handing it to him and he seen they were on top of the tree's filming a far distance away there was a tall structure.

Dray frowned and handed the device back to Serenity.

"Somethings here alright, and probably answers." He said.

"Should we go in?" She asked.

"No, they may not even know any of us species so we might scare them." Dray told her and quickly picked up his lightsaber hilt.

"I will go on ahead we have brought a few speeders with us." he said to her and got onto one.

Qrow as well got on behind him.

"We will be back, we are just going to get a closer look." He told Serenity who pointed which way to go and soon they made their speeder jump and fly off to the destination.

Dray and Qrow both made it to where the castle was, however, there was much more below. A full-scale village-like city. Dirty filthy rotten destroyed homes sprawled around and in the distance was the Castle looking down upon the ruined like swamp city. Swampland everywhere.

"This looks like hell." Qrow said.

"It looks like there are other structures nearby the Castle, looks better than whats down here." Dray said and then they heard noises behind them.

"Oh great..." Qrow said turning his head and then as Dray turned his head was a group of natives with bat faces and skinny bodies drooling.

"Oh shit." Dray said going to grab onto his lightsaber hilt.

"Qrow." Dray said and once he spoke his brothers name the creatures leaped at both of them.

It was easy at first to kill each one but then they swarmed behind them and grabbed onto them from behind.

"Shit-!" Qrow said but was knocked out by a club. Following the club swung and hit Dray alongside the head.

Qrow found himself tied alongside his brother to a pillar in a dark candle lit sanctuary with those creatures looking down at them from the cieling hanging upside down. Dray was waking up as Qrow was nudging him and before Dray could ask they heard footsteps approaching.

"And to think we wouldn't ever meet again." A voice said to them.

"Oh no..." Qrow said as Dray turned his head seeing it was there long lost thought to be dead brothers, Fern and Turn Gorgon.

"You're alive." Dray said in shock and confusion.

"Little brother, how you grown." Turn said laughing with his arms crossed.

"And I see Qrow you indeed are quite powerful since the last time we met." Fern said licking his lips.

"What the hell are you two doing here." Qrow said in a hateful tone.

"What do you think?" Fern said moving his hand out to show them nearby was bones of Asari women and corpses of there bodies.

"Cleaning up a mess." Fern said to Qrow as Qrow glared at him.

"I thought Mom said you two died." Qrow said to them.

"Died no, but plotted revenge? Yes." Fern said chuckling as he walked around them in a predator way, Turn as well but opposite of Fern.

"Why aren't these creatures attacking you." Dray said to them.

"Because they obey us, we are the rulers of this planet called Morytania. You made it into the city of Meiyerditch, and you are in my capital and Castle. Darkmeyer." Fern said.

"We was casted away because of mother only to live here and to plot our revenge to destroying her." Turn said to them.

"I hate to break it to you two, but she died a long time ago." Dray said to them to which suprised them.

"I don't sense lies... so she's finally gone. Well that just leaves us to plan our take over." Fern said as Qrow smirked.

"You and this army?" He asked.

"No, the weapon we have been creating with the genetics of these Asari and there biotic powers." Fern said with a sinister grin.

"Are you insane? You are using biotic energy - how are you holding it?" Qrow asked.

"That would be telling but, its safe with us." Turn said patting his brothers head and laughed.

"With this much biotic energy we could make worm holes grow on any planet. We had to test it on this section of the galaxy and sure enough, it works. It nearly took out the sun." Fern said laughing.

"So that's why there is only three planets." Dray said to Qrow.

"There was actually seven planets in this system. We had to make sure with storing so much biotic energy when we capture an Asari and drain them with our force abilities, we can channel it into a stronger biotic pulse and then contain it and keep adding too it using gravity well generators to keep it maintained rather than it exploding on us." Fern said crossing his arms.

"Its quite a bother really but it must be done." He said.

"Why! Why do this!" Qrow yelled.

"Because, why not. Mother was afraid of me and Turn, she put us here!" Fern yelled.

"You two kept murdering people and nearly went to kill us! You were getting power hungry!" Qrow yelled.

"If they are weak they are meat." Fern said and then snapped his fingers as two bat-like creatures jumped down.

"Please answer our question. How are you able to sustain this and shoot it into space for crying out loud?" Dray asked.

"Ugh! Just tell them!" Turn said annoyed.

"Fine sheesh it's really no big deal I guess since you two are going to die or whatever." Fern said walking over to a hologram projectors and clicks on it.

The screen in the room lit up and showed a blue crystal within the biotic power stirring it around.

"What is that?" Qrow asked curiously.

"It's called the space stone. To be honest we don't really know what else it does but it can open a wormhole from here and into space without us being sucked right in as it keeps gravity held until being thrown out into the other side. We launch the biotic power out to consume the planet and bam. Other than that we have no other idea what this thing can do." Fern said and shrugged turning the projector off.

"Take them to the dungeon." He said to them and the creatures picked them up while they was tied up and carried them off with an escort of another bat-like creatures following.

"You won't get away with this!" Qrow yelled.

"I believe we already have..." Turn said laughing as Fern beside him kept grinning.

Qrow and Dray both sat in the dungeon staring at the darkness.

"Well, they're alive." Dray said as Qrow just sighed.

"This is a wonderful turn of events." Qrow said to Dray who then heard an odd noise near them.

A creature patrolling went upstairs.

"You got something to get us out right?" Dray asked.

"Don't I always." Qrow said pulling something out of his back pocket under his cape and began to tweek at the ropes binding him trying to cut them.

"Think that the biotic energy stored can do damage to the systems that we know?" Dray asked.

"Lets not think about it. But we need to stop them regardless if it works or not." Qrow said to him as he then freed himself and began to cut the ropes around Dray.

"What about that Space Stone or whatever it is they have?" Dray asked.

"I guess we just destroy it with this damn biotic weapon or what not." Qrow said with a shrug.

Both Dray and Qrow try to open the steel hinges and Qrow leaning back ran and used his power around his shoulder and arm to create a strong muscle tension and easily breaking the steel cage out.

"Come on." he said relaxing his powers and then picked up his weapon in the vault along with Dray.

"We need to hurry back to the girls." Dray said as they ran up the stairs and once they did they noticed they was back at the ruined city and was in a basement.

"Hurry this way." Qrow whispered as they began to sneak passed anything and anyone lurking around and even climbing over a ruined building and skidding down behind a blown out hut like home.

Soon they escaped out of the swamp city and back into the swampy forest back to there base.

As they ran as fast as they could Qrow thought and looked at Dray.

"One things for sure, we got to kill our own brothers if we have too." Qrow said to Dray who remained silent but nodded slowly.

"If we should that is." Dray said.

"If we have too Dray, if we have too." Qrow said to him and too went silent running to to the base.

Fern and Turn inside there tall castle tower lurked around and Fern kept looking out the window thinking.

"I sense they freed themselves." Fern said.

"Should we find them?" Turn asked.

"No, not yet. I think we should see if they are ready to make war with us." Fern said.

"Are you sure we are ready?" Turn asked him.

"Of course. Its time our little friends and followers finally get a taste of new blood." Fern said gripping the rope to the drapes and then shutting the drapes to the window.

Suddenly the drapes fell down and Fern just frowned.

"I told you we should hire a contractor." Turn said as Fern just huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cerberus Fleet warped out of hyperspace on the other side of the Morytania system. The Command ship behind the two Cerberus fleets as they were in a protective role currently.

"Readings." General Hux asked one of the technicians on the bridge.

"Life forms toward sector five twelve." He said.

"We should move in where the light doesn't touch us." General Hux said and then looked to Kylo.

"This system is dark, the sun nearby isn't even giving enough strength." General Hux said to him.

"Reminds me of something else I know." Kylo said as General Hux gave a mean look back at him.

"Whats wrong with this sector of space anyway?" Escorpia asked walking in along with Umi-Taka looking out the window.

"The sun is dimmer than expected, quite a lot dimmer." Candle said to them.

"Which means whatever drawn our target here, we must also get rid of as it could be a possible threat to our order." Kylo said as he walked passed them and toward the hanger.

"Have the fleet launch off at the dark side of the sector, all technology off and we will drift off our hyperspeed and we will converge with the enemy fleet." General Hux said to them.

Kylo and The Lost Daughters of Dray get into two Cerberus shuttles and following was Hux.

"They will be warping soon to hyperspace so we should head immediately to the life forms location and see what is there." He said to them stepping inside a third shuttle with Cerberus soldiers ready and armed.

The three shuttles close and leave the hanger heading out into space and warping in quick speed toward the life form locations.

As Qrow and Dray kept traveling on foot to the camp, all of a sudden a dark portal opened right next to them and coming out was Fern and Turn.

"Running like always." Fern said to them as Turn gripped his double-bladed lightsaber hilt but Fern put his hand up to him and frowned.

"I sense something." Fern said as Qrow too frowned looking up and noticing a dark red mist coming toward the four of them.

The mist soon opened into a large portal and in it was Raven, their sister.

"Raven." Qrow said to his twin sister.

"Qrow." She said in a hateful tone and looked only at him disregarding Dray, Fern, and Turn.

"I hope you are happy that you found these two outcasts." She said to Qrow putting a hand on her hip.

"Nice to see you too." Turn said to her as Raven kept ignoring them except her twin brother.

"We got a problem." Raven said to him.

"Oh, I know we do." Qrow replied slowly going to grip his weapon.

Right as he did, however, his body was frozen in stasis like power, but so was Dray and even Fern and Turn couldn't move.

"You know these two are going to wipe out the galaxy, let them. I say get rid of the races the sentient species. Get rid of it all or enslave it." Raven said to Qrow as she pointed to Fern and Turn for a moment.

"Then, they will be completing something I want so that I don't need to waste my time." She said to him as Qrow smirked.

"I really hate you." He said to her.

"I know." She said to him.

"However all of you are forgetting the one important thing, the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." She said to them as Fern just laughed.

"That myth!? Please!" Fern scoffed.

"Not really a myth you know." She said to him.

"The Cosmic Divine Crystalline?" Dray asked.

"Its what keeps everything connected, balance. It's like the force except its well, its sort of what keeps even that together. The Cosmic Divine Crystalline is the most greatest power that no one could ever control as its uncontrollable and its what connects all reality held tight. They say who ever takes control of it, takes control of all life. All universes, everything of reality and only reality." Qrow said to Dray as Fern just laughed.

"No such thing, especially when we get rid of the galaxy here first to what mom did to us." Fern said

. "What mother did was stop you two from killing everything- you even attacked us!" Qrow yelled.

"Yet she should have taught me then shouldn't of she!? NO! She instead was always comforting Dray!" He pointed at Dray in hate.

"Woah Woah, It's not my fault mom made me her favorite! I just went along with it." Dray said.

"Another reason I wish to see us all die except me." Raven added.

"You just hate everything don't you?" Qrow asked her as she shrugged.

Soon the stasis power of hers wared off and soon they all had their weapons ready to fight and instead just mouthed one another cursing each other.

Meanwhile.

"Think Dad and Uncle Qrow will be back soon?" Umbreon asked Mismagius who was reading sitting on a log.

"Don't know. I sense he's still alive so there's a start." She said.

"Oh, wonderful. Probably banging someone to make us a new sister." Umbreon said and then smirked.

"Hey! - hey... don't say that but, it was a little funny." Serenity added smiling trying to hide it.

"He sure loved lots of women, I know he's settled down now but, I wonder why he was like that." Umbreon asked in thought.

"Some of you are born even before I was." Serenity said to them.

"I remember when he went to Naboo and where he met your mom." Mismagius said to Serenity who looked at her. Soon some of them went silent.

"Did you ever meet my mom?" Serenity asked.

"No, I just know he met her there." Mismagius said putting down her book looking at Serenity and gently patted her shoulder.

"Hey. She didn't die or anything like that, just she disappeared you know." Mismagius said comfortingly.

"Yeah I know, I just wonder if she's proud of me or even knows I exist." She said.

"Come on of course she knows you exist, you came out of her pussy." Mangle said stirring up some mud for no reason.

"Well, I just wonder if she knows like, if I'm still here. I wonder why she left." Serenity said curiously looking up at the dark cloudy sky with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's very proud of you. If any of our moms was alive or cared for us, well the ones that don't care don't care. but the ones that died? They are proud." Mismagius said.

"Mine I feel is even after death you live on." Mismagius said raising her book back up to read it.

Serenity kept pondering, however, leaning against the shuttle door.

"You ignorant selfish bastard." Turn said to Qrow.

"Psh! Me? You're the bastard who follows a bigger bastard." Qrow said pointing to Fern.

Soon Raven let out a powerful wave of energy that blasted everyone away and made them shut up.

"How about you two leave to your little runnings of a castle, and you two? Go back to your family and leave." Raven said to her brothers.

"We can't let them get away with the Asari's deaths." Dray said to Raven.

"We are ready to unleash there biotic power that we stored from there DNA and vitals in there blood stream to create a powerful biotic blast to the Galaxies suns to wipe away light, to stop life from growing!" Fern yelled at Raven.

"Then you shut up and do it. I want to see this galaxy crumble, but I say I have my own way of doing it. So you four idiots have your little fight." She said.

"I just wanted too let Qrow know about the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." She said.

"Why!?" Qrow asked curiously.

"Why the hell tell me that? I know the rumors." He said to her.

"Because I feel its soon coming, and with it... I can make this galaxy. Mine." She said in a hateful tone.

"Get in line." Fern said as he walked into his dark portal with Turn and teleported. Raven herself doing the same thing leaving the planet.

Qrow and Dray just looked at one another.

"Nice to see our sister..." Dray said.

"Fuck you." Qrow replied to him with his arms crossed.

"Daddy!" Mangle yelled running up to Dray when he and Qrow walked back into camp.

"What did you find?" Ken'Shiro asked.

"It's a long story, but we have evil brothers that none of us spoke of because we thought they disappeared for good." Qrow said to him.

"Let me explain fast. They kept killing as children, mom never wanted to help them or pay any attention to any of us but well, Dray here. Little son of a bitch." Qrow said as Dray quickly looked at him with a frown.

"Long story short, they kept killing the Asari that come to this planet and taking their abilities from there bodies through science or as I think, dark power to just drain it out of them." Qrow said to him.

"And why?" Ken'Shiro asked.

"To make a power great enough to destroy the suns with biotic energy, it's why this galaxies sun is so dim. They were testing it first." Qrow said to him.

"They have enough now to do this." Soon Ken'Shiro thought for a moment and looked at Dray.

"Think we could make an attack?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Let us explain where they are and the ruined city and its residence first." Dray said and they began to discuss what is there and what they saw.

"What a mucky place." Candle said as they left their shuttle on another part of the planet.

"Just the way I like it." Candle then said with a hiss as behind her Yuno just smirked looking around and grabbed a critter and took a bite out of it.

"Yum yum!" She yelled as Kylo stepped out looking around frowning.

"We landed on a mountain but I see nothing to show any life unless they are just tribes." He said to them.

"I'm looking at the life sign scanner, it seems we need to fly forty miles that way." Escorpia said pointing outward.

"There are life forms all around but it shows there is a huge group toward that region that way." She said as Kylo took the device and then stared off into the distance.

"Prepare the shuttles again for take-off." General Hux said and looked at Ren.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"I sense... something." Kylo said as Hux rolled his eyes.

"Sense it in the shuttle we are leaving come on." He ordered as Kylo gave him a glare and then stepped in without a word.

Ken'Shiro and Dray look at a holographic map of where they were to go.

"So swamp waters, ruin cityscape that's vast and a better section further up north that has better building structures and a large towering castle." Ken'Shiro asked him as Dray nodded.

"And all having some bat-like creatures that are natives here." He said and Qrow stepped in.

"I spoke to the Admiral on holocom, she is going to send a few Asari teams down." He said to them.

"She also said they thought there scanners shown objects in space but they suddenly disappeared." Qrow said as Ken'Shiro looked up.

"Maybe just asteroid interference." He said.

"I say Serenity should lead the attack as we go around the back." Dray said to Qrow.

"She wouldn't know that place like we do, we had to sneak through." He said.

"Yeah until we were captured." Dray added.

"You think she can handle this?" Ken'Shiro asked.

"I know she can. I can have a few of her sisters go with her and a few of them go with us." Dray said to them.

"Okay, we wait for the Asari commandos to come then. We got no vehicles to go through this marsh either so we got to go on foot and it's too foggy for starfighter support." Ken'Shiro said.

"It will be fine, have the fleet stay in orbit." Qrow said and each of them nodded to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Dray and his family was preparing alongside the Quarians and Asari who was loading up there weapons.

"Grenades?" One Quarian asked.

"Yes!" Dray yelled as he was dashing over checking some rifles and handing one to a Quarian.

"Pack up quickly and let the Asari enter the facilities first, they will use biotic shielding infront of us as we attack from behind them." Dray say to them as they nodded.

"What about me?" Mangle asked holding her Gatling cannon.

"uhh... your fine just don't shoot any of us." He said.

"Awww that's no fun dude." She said to him as he walked passed her.

"Everyone we start walking now, but it will take a while so we will make one final camp before we enter the area, no smoke no fire, don't want to alert them we just use low dim lights and fight the forest creatures silently." He said.

"Easy for us." Espeon said jumping a bit excited as her father walked by patting her head to calm down with a smile to her.

They began walking through the marsh huddled in groups and spaced away from each other. Dray was walking alongside Serenity and Tomoko, Mangle behind them walking backwards as Tomoko used a dark grasp power to drag her so that Mangle knew where she was going as she walked backwards making sure enemies didn't come from behind.

"Think its going to be a tough battle?" Tomoko asked her father.

"No, the bat like natives seem easy to kill, however do not think they are. Always remember, a cornered beast might show a nasty trick to flee- or to eat." He said to her.

Ken'Shiro up front stopped scoping around before then nodding to continue. Dray was walking and soon his datapad began beeping and it was his wife on it.

A message saying she was still on the Asari high command ship and wished to see him soon. Dray replied back and looked at Serenity for a moment who looked at him.

"Going to sext her?" She asked.

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment." He said with a smirk as she acted all cute with her tongue out playfully.

She thought for a moment wanting to ask him a question but decided to wait as in her mind was the voice speaking to her.

"Hold off your questions over your mother to him. Wait and he will tell you himself." The voice said and vanished from her mind.

As Dray walked, he approached up to check on the Quarian Admiral who was with them. She glanced to him and then forward careful not to trip or step her foot into the mud.

"You have interesting children." She said to him.

"I love them all." He told her.

"May I ask, how come you had to take care of them all?" She asked.

"You read my data?" He asked her.

"We all did to understand you and your family, your children are cringy at times but yet not on purpose." She said to him.

"They are hybrids. Gorgons are the Black Blooded family. Our curse." He told her.

"With our curse it passes down from generation to generation. We do not know who made our family or started it, as it was in ancient times for that to happen. But we are killers, wanting to kill anything organic or breathing feeling as if we need to protect ourselves or to rule anything. I and my brother do not feel this. The worse thing is, we have pain in us. Pain that we grew up with and accept. Think of it like cancer, you live with it for so long you don't even know what freedom is. Now my children do have a power called Kagune- but I cannot speak of that if it is okay." he said to her.

"And we had a brother and sister that also felt like we did, didn't want too." He told her.

"I see, how come?" She asked him.

"Because me and Qrow seen it tear apart our family. I loved my mother don't get me wrong but she too had problems." He told her.

"So what about your kids?" She asked him.

"My kids? They don't seem too but the black blood lingers in them, they do want too if they really feel the urge. It's why I never exposed them to my family for as long as I could during there childhood." He said.

"I have had many one night stands, making them by accident as I hate protection. But you know what? They aren't an accident to me. It was my mistake, but maybe it was a mistake that was ment to happen for me to well not be lonely and to feel happy." He told her as she listened as they walked.

"Mangle, Mangle was born from my sperm forced out of me and put into a machine and blended with a fox DNA to make a new breed. Yet they made her a machine, a robotic hybrid. Whoever did that too her, I hope pays. Then I have my eon sibling daughters who had a mother who abused Espeon, beating her head, scalding her making brain damage. Its why Espeon is so naive and yet so kind and sweet. She doesn't understand the darkness or bad. Yet she protects as she knows its right. Her mother did terrible things to her as her mother was drunk and knew she was the weakest of her siblings. If I knew then what I knew now? I would have killed her mother." Dray said.

The Quarian Admiral looked to him for a moment.

"And where is her mother?" She asked.

"Dead. The Eon siblings killed her together after they turned eighteen and they saw there mother drowning Espeon in the sink. Espeon was too clueless to understand as she was always hurt. The siblings killed there mother. Later on found where I lived and came to live with me... that was over twenty years ago." He said.

"Twenty years ago? They look so young." She said to him.

"Black blood, believe it or not, I am older than I look." He told her as she was in awe stopping in her tracks.

"Are you immortal?" She asked.

"No, but we age slowly our blood does that. When I'm four hundred is when I'll be due to die hahaha... not looking forward to it." He laughed. "Or we die from an attack, but we will die of old age during that time in four hundred or so. Yet death is freedom to us, because of the pain and curse we have." He told her.

"So they all had bad mothers?" She asked.

"Some of them did some of them didn't. Some of there mothers just couldn't understand them so I took them. Most of all of them though, shown up on my doorstep as babies. Only a little few of there mothers stuck around to watch them grow and help raise them. Maychiro, Aruriania, and another woman." He said to her.

"Other woman?" The Quarian asked.

"Her names Desolate, from the Hutetsuu clan of the antartic on Earth." He told her.

"Our daughter lives with her for tribe reasons and I meet her a few times a year, I'm welcomed." he said.

"Desolate helped years ago but had to return to her tribe. Her fathers the chieftan." He said

. "So who is you and Maychiro's children?" She asked.

"Maya, Cyan and Demencia." He told her.

"And Aruriania's?" She asked.

"Houndoom, Arcanine, Lycanroc, Mightyena and Tomoko." He told her.

"So you two knew each other before marriage." She said to him.

"Yes, heh I was a busy guy back then." He told her smirking.

"In our species we'd frown upon you, you know that right? Actually any culture." She said to him but chuckled herself.

She then noticed Serenity and looked to him.

"We read her data information. Who was Serenity's mother?" She asked.

Dray keeping quiet for a moment looked away rubbing the back of his head but sighed.

"You don't need too-" She started but he quickly spoke up.

"I will I will." He said and took a moment.

"Serenity's mother is a very personal subject even for me. Her mother, is the most wonderful beautiful cherishing creature I ever met. I fell inlove with." He told her as they walked.

"Her mother ment so much to me. When I first met her however I wanted to destroy her hahaha. Then we sort of fell into a river you could say and then we uhh, we started to talk and get to know one another. She saved me..." He told her with a smile.

"She saved me." He said nodding a bit.

"We had Serenity on the planet Naboo. A big deal to the Naboo because Serenity breathed very fresh air from a very fresh aired planet." He told her.

"I stayed on Naboo for awhile until, one day. One day her mother just vanished. I woke up and she wasn't next to me. No note or anything. But Serenity was neatly folded in a blanket asleep." He said staring out for a moment as he walked.

The Quarian looked at him not knowing what to say as Dray then smiled a bit wiping his eye.

"Sorry." he told her.

"Its fine, to be honest you made them speechless too." She said as he turned his head noticing an Asari Commando looking at him with a bit of sadness as well as two quarian's looking too him as they was walking near them. Even one of his daughters, Weavile was behind him even quiet rubbing her arm.

"Yeah..." He said. The Quarian then quickly looked for another daughter and noticed Vulpix and Froslass.

"What about those two?" She asked.

"Froslass? Her mother died in front of her. By robbers that went in and killed her mother when she was five. Luckly I was going there that same night to visit. I came in two minutes after her moms' death and the robbers were stealing. Froslass was five and, thought her mother was playing a game." He said frowning.

"She kept begging her mother to wake up." He said making a fist.

"I made those robbers never wake up." He said and slowly undid his fist.

"I took her and left." Dray said gritting his teeth.

The quarian looked at him at what he said and nodded.

"Vulpix, well she's half kitsune so. Her mother was alive... and a bitch." He said but laughed.

"Her mother never wanted her but I took her. Vulpix told me she wants to be as powerful as her mother in firepower one day. with fire elements to reach high as she ever could." He said.

"All my daughters want to be the best they can be. And I believe in them. I know they can do it." He said to her.

The Quarian looked at Mismagius.

"What about her mother?" She asked.

"Her mother was a ghost- long story I nailed her." He said and grinned.

"How?" The Quarian asked.

"It's... it's complicated." He said.

"Weavile behind me well, don't know which one her mother is but she's a pretty damn good thief." He said.

"Fuck yeah!" Weavile yelled.

"My daughter Absol and Mawile, don't know who there moms are either." He said.

"Now Lopunny? I got an idea who her mom is... sort of. Jane fucking fonda..." Dray said with a hateful tone.

"Who?" The Quarian asked.

"A woman who in my opinion is the devil. A bitch. But maybe isn't her mother I don't know but I know me and Jane had one. Damn that witch..." he said referring to Jane.

"Wasn't she an actress?" Weavile asked.

"Yes! And one who caused many problems because of a movie she made." He said to them.

"And lastly that daughter?" The Quarian asked nodding over up ahead to Mienshao.

"Her mother? her mother well... climbed on top of me. Her mother was a whore." he said as the Quarian sighed.

"So you pretty much have sex with anything that has a vagina?" She asked.

"Hey! Not... not in that context but yes but not anymore! I'm married and that's that." He said and nodded to himself proudly.

"Raising so many of them. You really gave your own life for your children. To our culture? You are a truly good man and father." She told him.

"But still to us a manwhore, but never the less a good good father who really loves his children. You should go down in history of the galaxy for this." She told him as he just smirked.

"Heh, thanks but... I don't want the publicity." He said and soon he walked up ahead to check on his brother as the Quarians looked at him in amazement to who they just met, and... learning alot about just a few of them out of seven hundred and two daughters.

Truly, Dray was the most horniness man in the galaxy, but most important of all, the most loving caring father of the Galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6

The group entered the edge of Meiyerditch. Guns ready and facing one another expecting the worst to happen.

"Easy." Dray said to the groups as he walked over to Qrow.

"We must approach now incase scouts come we are very close." He said.

"Right, alright all groups know what to do. South, South west and south-east. at the same time attack and swarm toward the north." Qrow said to them as they nodded and already some groups going the way they were told and each having radio contact to Qrow when ready.

"Think this will work?" Dray asked.

"Yeah, or this will be the fastest offensive of all time." He said giving a sigh.

Soon his daughters got into positions with different groups to even it out.

"Okay dad, we are ready south-east." Serenity said.

"Southwest ready." Mangle said.

Tomoko stood with Dray.

"Wheres uncle Qrow?" She asked.

"Gunna sneak further ahead... take out some people to make it easier." he said.

Dray focused for a moment however for a signal and Dray waited until hearing a Crow Caw.

"Now!" He yelled as grenades were thrown into the positions and explosions was heard and the bat like sentients make screeching noises.

Everyone then ran inside to begin the battle.

The Asari Commando's blast the ruins and destroyed mucky homes right up with there biotic abilities. Behind them, the Quarians begin shooting down each enemy and even using their holographic drones to help with the fighting. Some of them even began stunning the bat like creatures in mid-air making them fall to there deaths. Soon one Quarian launched out a rocket toward a group of them destroying them left to right.

"They seem easy to-" Mangle started until then a monstrous odd looking creatures came in which was bulky along with the bat creatures.

"Ohhhh shit!" One Quarian said keeping on shooting at it as it took the plasma shots and smashed its fist into the Quarian that was shooting at it and its fist went through the Quarians chest out its back in one swipe.

A rocket blasted it, however, blowing half of its body up.

"Careful of those things!" One Quarian said referring to the One-Eyed horned creature along with the bat like creatures.

"We don't got time for this." Serenity said charging a lightning bolt in her hand giving it more power and launching a zapping strike that went through two of those one-eyed creatures and even blowing up a building behind them.

One of the Quarians she said it too stood there silently and then began to shoot rapidly to impress her. Drayconivous activated his lightsaber and threw it. He guided it using the force to spin chopping down more of the creatures at a distance, he then brought it back into his hand and sliced down one running toward him.

The Creatures not having many weapons at all then got cleaver grabbing anything they could but only melee weapons to attack. Easy to picking the smaller ones off but the one-eyed creatures they had to put there focus on first.

Ken'Shiro ran up to one building leaping over some enemies unclipping a grenade that exploded right between them and then rolled away from another only to stab his vibro knife into its neck before leaping up and onto the top of the ruined building pulling out his sniper rifle a black widow. He aimed and began shooting from a distance with explosive rounds toward the one-eyed creatures first.

"He's got the high ground, send more snipers up to help him." An Asari commando said.

"Deny that order I got it from here." Ken'Shiro said having no problem picking off the one-eyed creatures.

"Very well, everyone continues north!" She yelled as they pressed on further as the enemies began to fall left to right in front of them.

Fern and Turn watching this from there sight orb in the castle started to frown.

"They are getting close." Turn said looking at his brother.

"Relax, they are just meeting a few of the weaker locals." Fern said to his brother as in the room were more bat-like creatures and including some that had much more sharper claws on there fingertips.

"Take your division Commander to the courtyard." Fern said to the one bat-like creature in an odd worn-out uniform.

He cackled in his language and walked out with two of the other bat-like creatures following.

"Think they can handle it?" Turn asked.

"Of course not but it will give us time to prepare the biotic superweapon. For now, I want you with me just in case they reach us." Fern said to him.

Then Fern looked and pushed a button in front of Turn who looked worried.

"You are letting them free?" He asked.

"Of course... Hellhounds like to feed on new prey, especially new species like the ones attacking us." He said. Soon outside there were dens that had iron bars that slide down into the soil.

Soon hellhounds bark and run out running south toward the battlefield in groups of five going different ways.

Ken'Shiro while snipping noticed the dogs and began shooting as fast as he could and radioed the group.

"Incoming! Four-legged dogs!" He said as Mienshao noticed one coming at her. Her claw-like hands grab onto one sinking her nails into its flesh into its ribcage and literally with her power breaking its ribs open and throwing its dead body over her head as she grabbed another smashing it into the dirt.

Mangle kept shooting with her Gatling cannon not letting up.

"Come on!" She yelled still shooting at the other beasts ripping them apart.

One hellhound jumped and sliced out an Asari commando's neck out. Drayconivous near swung his saber down slicing its head off.

"Keep your distance!" He yelled as one hellhound jumped on him and he rolled it off and pulled out his knife and ran at it as it too ran at him.

In an instance, Drayconivous first jumped over the hellhound and with the knife threw it into its forehead killing it and with the force brought it back to his hand and back into his back pocket sheath.

"I hate those things...- just don't tell my wife I hate dogs." He said.

"Don't worry I don't know your wife." A Quarian near him said with a sigh.

"Oh, uh yeah." Dray said to him.

After a few more rounds Mangle was out.

"Awwww mannn! I needed that upgrade!" She said with a pout and threw her weapon right onto a bat creature and then cut its head off mad.

She then ran at one of the one-eyed creatures and literally punched its eye in and through its head messed its brain up as it died a painful death. Two bat creatures seeing this fly off quickly. Then the commanding creature walked in snarling at Mangle who gave a huff and gave it the middle finger.

"Come on bitch, gimme everything you have!" She yelled.

The creature pulled out a twin bladed dagger and she herself holding a knife that was left. They run at one another and clash for a moment until Mangle swung the blade into its forearm and twisted her body mangling her right arm out and latched around the creature's neck and with a tight grip broke its neck instantly.

"Meep!" She said as she then ran north at the others laughing.

"I killed your leading bitch! Lemme fuck the rest of you with my imaginary dick!" She yelled chasing after a one eye creature and a bat creature into the rest of the slums.

Mismagius hovering over the air used her spell power to cast a raining fire like spell to burn nearby buildings and the creatures using them as cover as they threw rocks. As they burned she was hit by one flying creature approaching her from behind. She turned in mid-air and swung her foot having using a spell on her boot to smash and burn the creature to a crisp.

"Disgusting." She said with a sigh.

All of a sudden there was another explosion further off and there was Qrow up ahead further using a whiskey bottle and a match to light up a building that seemed to have some fuel like substance inside to cause a major explosion that scared the rest of the creatures into the more better looking part of the city, which was the front of the castle known as the castle town, Darkmeyer.

Drayconivous ran up ahead as the enemy went into a quick retreat there and shut the steel gates.

"Get ready fire the rockets!" Dray yelled as two Asari commandos with RPG's fire them at the gates blowing it up.

"Advance!" He yelled as hellhounds ran out to charge.

The Quarians quickly dispatch them before they leaped on everyone.

"Close quarters now." Ken'Shiro said pulling out a shotgun.

Everyone got to the gates of Darkmeyer and to the west was the castle as they entered from the south-east gate from the tall walls.

"Don't stray away from the grou-" Dray said until he was smashed in the head with a log from a one-eyed creature.

Dray instantly turned from the hit and sent a powerful force blast into its stomach blasting it far off to its supposed death into the deep forest.

"I hate this place..." he said with a sigh.

Then they noticed the bat creatures come back and this time with the stolen Asari weapons from the other Asari's that came before them as they began shooting with them but not with good aim. Yet one blast shot and killed a Quarian nearby Mienshao who glared at who shot it.

Dray then sent his power to blast toward crates they were hiding behind to blast them and the creatures away.

"Everyone attack now! Return Fire!" An Asari Commando yelled as she began shooting her assault rifle.

Ken'Shiro quickly dashing into the alleyway shooting his shot gun at anything there and kept running. Even knowing he was being followed by hellhounds he slowly dropped one grenade at a time as he ran to blow them up.

Serenity with both her lightsabers block some incoming plasma bolts toward the Quarian team that was positioning a bomb.

"We need more time." One Quarian said.

"You will have time don't-" Serenity said and a huge smash was heard as a tall one-eyed creature ran toward them.

"worry..." Serenity sighed finishing her sentence and then she herself ran at it and swung her lightsabers into a stance of defense and quickly threw them right into the chest of the beast and took them out as it fell backwards.

"Boom." She said as she was then engaged quickly with two more bat-like creatures that came up from the sky.

Above them, the bat like creatures flew up and began shooting at them. However still clumsy was more easy to kill now seen with assault rifle attacks.

Ken'shiro ran right back and threw his last grenade into the Den that the hellhounds were coming out of and it blew it up and took the ground in to cave them inside. After a few moments, all was quiet yet growls escaped throughout from all the creatures in the distance.

"They might retaliate and come back." Ken'Shiro said to Drayconivous who nodded.

"I agree, set more bomb charges... but two of you with bombs come with me, we have to take out the castle... and take out our evil brothers." Dray said as him and Qrow ran up ahead first.

"Some of the teams will stay here then and make a defense till you get here. we are calling for the shuttles to pack up things and come to us immediately." An Asari said to them as she began to radio in quickly.

After a few minutes, the team got inside and Dray looked at Qrow and Qrow nodded at him looking at there group.

"We will head in first, you guys behind. We don't know whats inside but it could be beyond our Comprehension or worse..." Qrow said.


	7. Chapter 7

Dray and Qrow rushed into the main sanctuary with a few teams behind them. Once they reached toward the stairs however, there they met Turn. Who stood there looking at them with a smirk across his face. His hand was glowing with a gem in it and soon he ate it. After a moment markings grew on his face.

"The power on this planet makes you stronger." He said hinting that he and Fern found something else on this planet to use for there own purpose.

"With our black blood and these unusual gems scattered in the swampy lakes it makes us stronger like steriods." He said.

"Only cheaters use such items to make themselves stronger for they are cowards." Qrow said to him.

"Enough of this." Turn said holding his right hand down and unhooking his lightsaber hilt.

Qrow held his broadsword tightly as Dray held his lightsaber in one hand and his left surging some power into his body to get ready.

"Girls. Team." Qrow said.

"Right." Ken'Shiro said nodding to the others as they went different ways up the two stairways as Qrow and Dray stood alone to face off against Turn who activated his lightsaber however, he had a double bladed lightsaber and the other end sparked a crimson blade.

Dray's blue blade burning and Qrows broadsword well, not burning of plasma but having a spell on it so it didn't get sliced by a plasma blade. Turn looked at them and swiftly spun his double-bladed lightsaber toward them ready to fight.

Serenity on the left group quickly dashed up the stairs with two Asari Commando's using biotic abilities to run fast with her and quickly shooting down incoming bat like creatures.

"We must find that super weapon quickly." One Asari said worried.

Ken'Shiro's group going to the right made it up as well however they had to clear both paths of enemies before they could get further or they'd be overrunned.

"There are more coming at us, its just the bat like creatures though." Serenity said to her group as also in her com unit on her ear to the other group.

All of a sudden Serenity heard the voice in her mind again.

"Somethings coming, can you feel it?" The voice asked her.

"Yes, Ardyn." She said in her mind referring to the voice in her mind that told her his name.

"I sense something dark coming... and nearby other than Fern and Turn." She said in her mind as the voice spoke again to her.

"Good, you can sense out of bounds. Good." He said.

"Yet feel further..." The voice said and ended as Serenity thought and felt something even out in space.

Soon as Serenity thought about what was in space near them, she was attacked by a bat creature and this one trying to push her back down the stairs.

As they struggled soon Tomoko's dark energy warped around the bats head and severely damaged his skull where it fell down the stairs instead to its death.

"Thanks." Serenity said to her sister who only nodded as her dark energy resided back into her body.

"We need to hurry." Tomoko said as they ran up the stairs.

They soon reached the main sanctuary were robed bat creatures stood and at the other end sitting on the boney like throne was Fern Gorgon who grinned at them.

"Strange, thought I'd meet my brothers instead of my nieces." He said to them.

Then the Asari Commando's take aim and begin shooting without order.

"Hold!" Serenity yelled and as soon as she said that Fern held his hand up creating energy like shield in front of himself to deflect the blaster fire away.

"We must get revenge for our fallen sisters!" One Asari Commando yelled.

"Not without a plan." Mismagius told her with a frown.

The Quarians with them look at the pillars and only nodded to themselves and slowly began to work on bombs.

Fern had his attention on his nieces primarly.

"To think only one of my brothers could make so many girls! Yet you are all not the only ones are you?" He said with a smirk.

"I can sense your minds... and I can feel you have more back home, alot more." He said as he sat there.

Umbreon and Espeon staring at him as Espeon clutches onto Umbreon for comfort a bit scared of Fern.

Fern having an alluring fear to them as he was using a power toward there minds. Serenity could feel it and so did Espeon as they was psychic knowing what he was doing.

"Yo-your scary..." Espeon whined.

"Don't let him get to you." Umbreon said giving him a mean look.

"Thats right." Serenity encouraged.

"We can take him." Soon one Asari scoped him and sniped however he still was using a shielding like power and just sighed.

"This is going to get old." He said using a force power to pull her toward him as she was lifted off the ground and soaring at him quickly.

He then activated his own lightsaber as the crimson blade impaled her when she got right up to him and then he blasted her away toward the group.

"You son of a bitch!" One Asari said shooting at him rapidly as another was using biotic energy to fire a biotic blast toward him.

It launched right at him and he stared at it for a moment then all of a sudden it disintegrated.

The Asari's in shock didn't understand how their biotic abilities didn't work around him.

"I know, speechless huh?" He said slowly standing up.

"Its the superweapon thats draining you all currently. Yet I kill my victims and let it take there powers much easier. As long as you was on this planet this weapon has been absorbing your biotic energy into its capsules to store for when I unleash it upon every sun in the galaxy." He said.

"Then everything will be darkness... just the way I like it." He said shrugging perking his lips to seem cute and being a jackass at the same time.

"Your a monster." One Asari yelled.

"I live amongst them too." He said as the bat creatures look at him with a stare.

"A joke, but seriously I mean come on you and other natives here are monstrous and in a good way." Fern said as the bat creatures nodded and got into a battle stance looking at the Asari's and the girls.

However none of them payed much attention to the Quarians who was sneaking slowly in the darkness planting explosives near the pillars.

"You see with the Space Stone, I can open up the wormholes to space and spread this power to all things." He said walking side to side looking at them.

"Soon, this galaxy will witness true darkness that any universe has ever seen!" He said with a grin.

"I don't think so." Ken'Shiro said pushing a button that blew up the pillars.

Soon the building began to crack and Fern in shock frowned looking around.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled and then glared at Ken'Shiro sending a powerful lightning bolt into his chest knocking Ken'Shiro back hard.

Fern then ran toward the stairs going up rather than down however as the building began to shake ready to give.

Turn and Qrow fought heavily as Dray swung his lightsaber behind Turn who blocked it quickly before spinning and attacking Dray head on. Using his double bladed lightsaber to block each incoming attack from both of his brothers at the mean time. They felt the shaking and Turn used this oppertunity to kick Dray in the face and then swung his blade at Qrow who blocked it heavily.

"This place goes down, you go down with it." Turn growled.

"We don't have to fight!" Dray said to him.

"Too late." Turn gruffed swinging his double bladed lightsaber at Dray using a form known as Shii'cho attack style.

Qrow then held his broadsword up and it soon transformed into its scythe form.

"Impressive." Turn said raising an eyebrow as Qrow fought him quickly and spun the scythe up and sliced Turns double bladed lightsaber in two.

Turn in shock quickly attacked with a single blade use at Qrow who wasn't expecting it only to be stabbed in the shoulder right through.

"Agh!" Qrow yelled.

Dray ran and swung his lightsaber down against Turns hands however Turn moved his hands back quickly only for the blade of his weapon to take the hit and he and Dray was in a sword lock pushing at one another.

"Don't make me do this." Dray warned as Turn just spit on Drays face and leaped up laughing trying to stab downard at Dray.

Dray quickly spun his lightsaber to knock it away and then kicked Turn hard in the chest.

However Turn swung his blade up cutting Dray's leg but not cutting it in half like he wanted too.

Dray limping back fell onto his back and rolled away from another incoming strike from Turn.

Turn then put a foot on Dray's neck choking him and grinning. His blade up to Dray's forehead.

"Good bye brother... this is my revenge." Turn said and soon Qrows Scythe blade came out of Turns chest and Turn coughed up blood his eyes bulging out in shock.

"Good bye then." Qrow said and immediately ripped it back out as Turn then fell to the side dead.

Qrow helped Dray up slowly as Dray limped.

"It's not a bad cut but its deep." Dray said gripping his hand on the wound.

"Heh, yeah tell me about it." Qrow said referring to his stab wound as there was a visible hole through his shoulder.

"Come on, we got to get to the medical group outside." He said as they walked, however, Dray felt more shaking getting worse and bat creatures running away but some running up the stairs.

"Why would they run up unless..." Dray started and Qrow sighed as there was a team already on the bottom and Mangle waiting.

"Dad!" Mangle said running up to him.

"Medical team on my brother! I will head up." Qrow yelled.

"Wait!" Dray shouted and threw Qrow a medical pack paste.

Qrow grabbed it ripping it open and letting the omni paste cover his hole and around the inside and he ran up the stairs quickly as he could.

Fern felt the death of Turn but shrugged it off as he was in a room in the tall castle as it began to shake giving away with no interier pillars. Inside this room was a sphere rotating with power of the biotic energy stored in it and a console along side it. Fern quickly typed on it and the machine stopped working as Fern then pushed a final button and the machines slot on its side opened and inside was the Space Stone.

Fern took it and ran up the stairs greeted by bat creatures that guided him. However far behind was Serenity's team.

"Shit!" Serenity said nearly hit by a collapsing stone.

"Its too dangerous girls!" Qrow yelled running up.

"Go!" He said

. Ken'Shiro with them but injured nodded.

"Come on then, no point in all of us dying." He said as the team began to run downstairs.

Qrow however ran up the stairs not letting them notice. However Serenity sensing it looked up and quickly ran up while no one was seeing her do so.

Fern already at the top part of his castle with the bat like creatures guarding him then climbed a latter to the flat room of the castle to where a small starfighter was waiting of old design. The bat creatures were then blown away with a powerful spell power that also incinerated there bodies as they was pushed. Fern turned his head awhile he was getting to the top of the starfighter seeing Qrow.

"You here to kill me too?" He said crossing his arms.

"Stand down and surrender." Qrow said holding his scythe.

Serenity then appeared activating her two lightsabers in a defense stance glaring at Fern.

"Well then... I guess I must handle you two myself." Fern said activating his lightsaber hilt.

Ferns lightsaber was a curve hilted lightsaber single blade only unlike Turn who had a double-bladed lightsaber. Qrow even showing to have Turns lightsaber either as a trophy... or remembrance as Turns double-bladed lightsaber had three claws on each end for a more badass look. While Ferns had one claw under the curve hilt but a silver coating and black grip design.

"Bring it." Fern said.


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess we must fight, to see who survives." Fern said ready however nearby was two Cerberus shuttles zooming in over there heads and in the sky was one Cerberus large transport vessel nearing the castle which was beginning to fall.

Serenity and Qrow frowning.

"Your secret army?" Qrow asked as they noticed Ferns expression was too in shock.

"I have no secret army." Fern said.

The Cerberus vessels land in the front of the castle courtyard where there was already commotion.

"What the-" Fern questioned as soon as the castle then began to give way and collapse.

Qrow grabbed Serenity holding her as they fell and he used a quick powerful jump into the air and then landing nearby on another building connected to the castle. Fern, however, used a shielding like power to protect himself and he scoffed angrily.

Fern's shield lasted however he lost the Space Stone under the rubble.

"Damn it all!" Fern yelled in the rubble getting out but then was greeted by the barrel of a gun by a Cerberus soldier.

Cerberus Soldiers aim their guns at everyone as there was many outside in the courtyard. Already the team to stay outside and guard was captured laying on the ground.

"What fresh hell is this?" Qrow asked curiously.

"This hell is here to capture each of you." General Hux said approaching them with two guards by his side.

"Who are all of you?" Mismagius asked as a guard shoved her forward onto her knee's and began to handcuff her.

"We work for a powerful faction known as Cerberus, I am General Hux." Hux said to her and looked back at Qrow.

"You and your family are to come to our command ship orbiting near the planet." He said as Qrow was in shock.

"You have a fleet? We would have been notified." He said to him.

"Ah yes with your technology no." General Hux said with a smirk.

"Knock them out now." Hux said as soon Qrow blacked out along with everyone as an odd device sent a steam-like vapor into the air around everyone making everyone but General Hux and the soldiers fall.

Hux, however, rubbed his throat as there was a device in his throat from keeping from him to fall to whatever toxin was used to knock someone out.

A few hours later Qrow woke up in a laser cell with two guards marching around outside the cell.

"Oh god..." Qrow said rubbing his face still a bit hurting from his injury.

However, across from him was Fern in a separate cell glaring back at Qrow with his eyes glowing slightly red from his power of the darkness. However every one of them had red eyes except for there mother and aunts, and besides some of Dray's daughters didn't have red eyes.

Yet some did. One being Serenity especially glowing crimson eyes. Yet in Fern's eyes was hate because he was captured yet he truly wanted to destroy his family, especially Qrow. Qrow giving him the same look back then looked to the side for a moment looking around to find a way to escape.

"I already looked around, nothing." Fern said to him as Qrow looked to him.

"I will decide that for myself." Qrow said to Fern who just gave him the middle finger.

Fern looked up for a moment then looked at Qrow.

"Look, we are enemies but we got to get away from these enemies." Fern said to him.

"You know any of them?" Fern asked.

"You know on my face I don't and why I'm so shocked right now. Anyone else in the cells next to mine?" He asked him.

"Nope just us here. Yet this has a number on the floor saying DBF-4." Fern told him as Qrow thought.

"Okay Okay, so possibly there's more detention blocks then." Fern said and looked up at the ceiling as well as Fern was.

They both were silent until a guard approached Fern.

"We are going to search your body to see if you have anything else than the lightsaber you had." The one guard said as two huge machines with Cerberus technicians inside operated them. Known as Atlas'.

These machines were controlled by one Cerberus inside that was visible through a screening on it. It acted like a larger machine-human robot with two arms and two legs. Bulky too. With one arm having a rocket cannon and the other a regular bullet cannon.

"Heh, scared of me to bring those two sissies and their big toys?" Fern smirked at him.

"Enough from you!" The guard yelled as he undid the cell controls.

Fern just smirking rose his hands up and awaited a routine check.

Serenity and her sisters were in different cells on another level as well as Quarians mixed with them and Asari.

"Wheres, dad?" Mangle kept asking.

"Again, I have no idea." Serenity sighed.

Mienshao near them kept attacking at the wall to escape but to no avail couldn't cut through the steel with her hands to tear it up like she could bones.

"We got to get to him!" She yelled.

"Save your energy." Mismagius demanded.

"You shut up! That's our father! Where ever he is!" She yelled.

Ken'shiro walked up patting Mienshao's shoulder as she glared at him nearly yanking to grab him but controlled herself.

"Fine." She said and sat down next to an Asari.

Five guards approached and pushed a button that sent an odd charge zapping the cell and those inside to fall over. Two guards run in grabbing Serenity and yanking her out while she was unable to move. The cell turned back on and they dragged her. Tomoko in another cell, as well as other sisters in different cells, yelled at the guards to ask what they were going to do with her.

No reply was given.

Dray is woken up to a loud roaring sound and shook as he was strapped to an interrogation rack.

"What the hell?" He asked as he tried to get free.

Then he heard the roar again and soon unhooking from the ceiling was Escorpia. Her arms letting go of the feelings cables and dropped down in front of him having a growling sound escape her mouth at him.

"The man who made us." She said.

"Huh!? I don't know who you are!" Dray said confused.

"You never took time to find us!" She yelled pushing a button that electrocuted him in the chair.

"Aaahhh!" He yelled. Then General Hux pulled her away.

"I need him alive." He said and looked at Dray.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, but to answer the first for her is. She is your daughter. A daughter you never knew to exist who blames you for her being alive." He said as Escorpia glared at him standing behind Hux.

"I... If I never knew she existed why the hell is she wanting to kill me!" He yelled.

"She doesn't believe it. And maybe we shouldn't?" Hux said and pushed the electrocution button which tortured Dray some more.

Serenity woke up strapped to another interrogation rack. In another room that was but she was woken up hearing her fathers screams.

"Dad!" She yelled. Dray at the same time heard his daughter and Hux looked up with a frown.

"Excuse me... How about you two get to know one another." He said.

Escorpia, however, was standing there and so was Yuno who just walked in staring at Dray.

"You never came for us." Yuno said as Dray looked at her was confused.

"I don't know who you two are." He said to them.

"We are your daughters that you created, created for us to suffer." Escorpia said.

"Our supreme leader told us this, named the Illusive Man." She said.

"What ever he's telling you is- wait... The Illusive Man?" Dray said in shock.

"Harper..." Dray said to himself softly as if knowing who he was.

"I never knew any of you existed why are you taking it out on me." Dray said to them.

"Because we want you to die for making us, for making us breathe! We have problems! Powers we cannot understand!" Escorpia shouted at him as Yuno kept silent but licking her butcher knife slowly looking at her father with predator eyes.

Umi-Taka also approached glaring at her father as he looked at her.

"You another one?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and I want you to fucking die. Like we want too." She told him.

"You regret living?" Dray asked curiously.

Soon Escorpia then began to tell Drayconivous of each of there lives...

Meanwhile, Serenity struggling to get free was approached by Kylo who looked at her for a moment.

"You... your the same man from that mall around Christmas." She told him in a hateful tone.

"You are requested by my leader to be brought in without question." He told her.

"You are the perfect present for him." As he told her Serenity used the force to send a lightning bolt into his head but he sensing it held his left hand up to absorb the lightning bolt and then lowered his left hand as she stopped firing a current.

"You're full of fight, I like that." He told her.

"I will accompany you when we meet my leader." He told her.

"Ren." Hux said walking in.

"She won't shut up and I cannot get information out of her father." He said to him.

"I want my dad!" She yelled as Kylo looked at her then looked at Hux.

"Let's make her more comfortable, bring her dad in." He said.

"Are you mad?" Hux asked confused.

"Our leader said to keep them separated and to kill the father." He said.

"Then she won't be easier to bring if she damages the room with her psychic abilities, she's trying to use it in my mind." He said as Serenity looked at him in shock.

"How did you know I was using my psychic abilities at you?" She asked.

"I was trained, duh. Actually, I can sense it by going through your mind. I have my own type of mind abilities too after all." He said holding his hand at her head and she could feel his energy trying to get into her brain to learn things.

Serenity, however, was fighting him to the point where she began to hurt his head with her abilities to give him a nasty headache and soon, his nose started to bleed but at the same time so was Serenity's by his somewhat psychic power as well. He had to actually stop using his power and lean back a few steps as she let go of his mind and both of them breathed slightly in exhaustion looking at one another.

"You are indeed quite strong." He told her and she looked at him curiously.

"How come you know about us?" she asked.

"We know every single one of you from our secret probes we sent out into the deeper part of the galaxy and outer parts. Our leader was patient." He told her.

"You have sisters that none of you known about that hold a grudge toward each and every one of you especially and most important of all, your father. With his death they are free." He told Serenity.

Serenity herself looked at him trying to get out still.

"You will wait here and I will see if I can arrange you to see your father one last time before they kill him. He isn't my target, but only I was asked to capture you." he said.

"I don't understand!" Serenity screamed at him.

Kylo looking at her swallowed keeping his voice calm as he could.

"My leader will explain what your purpose is for us." He said and walked out.

Two guards stay inside looking at her.

"Tell Leader we must let her see her father one more time." Kylo told Hux.

"Impossible! Leader said to kill him quickly to end the communication between the two." he said.

"She will be much easier to handle if he's alive for a little longer." He said to Hux with a glare.

"I will speak to leader myself then, head to the command deck and be ready to hyperspeed out of here." Kylo told him and walked off leaving Hux mad.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cerberus Command ship was beginning to warp into hyperspeed with the rest of the Cerberus fleets along with it. They got into formation ready until a beeping noise was heard and Hux looked at a deck officer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, vessels approaching- missiles!" He yelled as they were hit by the nearby Asari and Quarian fleets coming close to them.

"Shit how did they find us?" Hux yelled.

Meanwhile, Mangle in the detention block was sending a signal of help outward to the fleets from her robotics and at the same time using one of her robotics' plasma torch out of her fingertip to cut a hole into a control panel and began to rewire things until the cell lasers disappeared.

"Free the others!" One Quarian yelled running to a guard punching him.

Soon they attacked the guards and Mangle quickly pushed buttons to unlock the other cells.

The guards only shot two Asari to death and the rest of the guards was killed. Mangle breaking open a weapon locker looking at the others that was leaving the cells.

"Let's hurry!" She yelled. She then noticed other cells and shrugged pushing a button to open all of them.

Fern noticing the cells shut down with Qrow looked at one another and quickly Fern got up and began to run quickly as he could with Qrow chasing him.

"No, you don't!" He yelled at Fern who was then grabbed and shoved into the floor.

"Ack!" Fern yelled.

"I'm trying to get away to continue my plan!" Fern said until Qrow punched him in the face knocking him back and knocking him out.

"Not today." Qrow said and picked Fern up over one shoulder and looked for his Scythe weapon.

"Oh, shit..." Qrow said noticing guards running to them.

Qrow ran carrying Fern quickly down the hall.

Meanwhile, Hux hearing more beeps looked at the Deck Officer.

"What now!" He yelled.

"Detention blocks are transmitting something, errors?" The Deck Officer said confused trying to get into security footage and seen the cells opened.

"Someone get reinforcements down there now!" Hux shouted at another officer who ran to a console to alert all stations of prisoner escape.

The Asari and Quarian fleets blocked the way of the hyperspeed route for the Cerberus ships and both sides began to engage in a skirmish.

"Have vessels protect this command cruiser now." Hux said to two of the technicians on the consoles as he walked to the window to observe the space battle.

Kylo in another hallway heading toward Dray's cell cage heard the noise and sensed the attack and he quickly turned and headed to the command deck quickly.

Serenity sensing what was going on took advantage of the situation and used the force to pull both guards to her and then launching them right into the ceiling lights electrocuting them. Serenity then used the force to pull one of there guns into her hand and shot the strap and then shot the next one with her free hand. Serenity quickly ran in the direction she heard her father at.

Dray himself was now alone, seemingly learning the truth of his lost daughters frowned in deep thought and a tear fell from his eye.

"I should have sensed your pain..." he said to himself.

Serenity finding Dray ran up to him and shot the straps off him as he stood there still in thought.

"Dad?" Serenity asked as Dray looked at Serenity and gave her a tight loving hug and kissed her.

"I got so worried." he told her while they hugged.

"Remind me to tell you, girls, something." He said and ran over to a console taking a microchip from a slot to a security camera near them.

"Keep this." He told her handing it to Serenity.

"Show this to Qrow when we get out of here." He said. A transmission was coming in and Serenity quickly turned on the comlink.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's me your stepmother! Listen, where is your father." Aruriania asked.

"He's right here, its mom." She told her father handing it to him.

"Hunny right now we got to escape this ship." He said.

"We are trying to give you all time, I'm in a Quarian frigate near the Asari command ship giving it support. We are trying to get you guys time to get out. But their fleet is quite strong! We lost two assault ships and fourteen starfighters in less than five minutes." Aruriania told him.

Dray paced a bit and looked to Serenity.

"I'm hearing the alarms going off about a prisoner escape, your sisters and everyone must know to head to the hangers as standard common sense. We should too." He told Serenity and they both ran looking around.

Kylo walking toward the command deck turned and went to the room Serenity was in only to find she wasn't there.

"No... no no!" Kylo yelled activating his cross guard lightsaber and cutting the interrogation rack and the walls in a fit of rage making the room smoke and burn of plasma. He turned around and walked out mad looking around for her but had to head to the command deck first to find out their situation.

Candle and the Lost Daughters of Dray seeing the space battle looked at one another.

"Kill him?" Umi-taka asked.

"The Illusive Man said too, and now we shall be complete." Candle said as they followed her toward where their father was but Candle stopped sensing he wasn't there anymore.

"We will go another route, toward the hangers." She said and they followed her. Candle looked too her sister, only known as Black Star Matagi.

"Stay back a distance, you know what you are to do." She told her as Matagi only nodded.

Fern slowly waking up force pushed Qrow onto the floor and took off running through different rooms until he stopped noticing his lightsaber hilt.

"There you are." Fern said grabbing it and the device he took from the sphere machine with biotic energy inside.

He kissed it and put it in his pocket quickly running as Qrow chased him but too found his weapon.

"There you are baby!" Qrow said kissing his scythe and changing it into a broad sword.

Once he went into the other room he was shot at by two Cerberus soldiers.

Qrow quickly dispatching them then noticed Fern running and jumping into a vent. Qrow quickly following. Fern out of the vent where ever it slid out into was at the hanger already and quickly used the force to pull Cerberus shuttle to himself and then he ran inside it and quickly closed it up. Qrow now getting there seeing Fern escaping tried to stop him but it was too late. Fern launched himself out of the Hanger and zoomed out into space away from the space battle.

"Fuck!" Qrow yelled then was shot at by more Cerberus soldiers in the hanger.

"And to leave me to cleaning his mess..." Qrow said sighing and ran at the soldiers.

The Asari admiral quickly pacing as Aruriania who came onboard from the Quarian Frigate she was helping work on looked at her.

"We are losing vessels." One Asari said to the Admiral who sighed.

"This faction is much stronger than us, and with better weapons... who are they." She said to herself as Aruriania looked worried.

"I hope my husbands okay." She said.

"I hope they all are." Aruriania continued to say looking at the scanners.

"We are sending a distress call but no ones picking up. We are sending our location in the unknown regions too." One Asari said.

"Maybe no one will come thinking its a trap." Aruriania asked.

Soon they heard a weird garbling noise and then coming out of Hyperspace near there fleet was the Twi'lek fleet with the Krogan Blood pack fleet.

"We hope you pay us for helping you." A Twi'lek spoke.

"Our bosses in the Krogan Blood Pack will only help if paid after." He continued.

"We will pay you double if you protect us!" Aruriania said.

"Done." The Twi'lek said as his hologram faded from there bridge.

The Blood pack fleet and Twi'lek fleets side alongside the Asari and Quarians, however, they too lost a frigate immediately to incoming fire from Cerberus vessels.

Mienshao running with the group sensed her father nearby and quickly grabbed the closest sister running with her which was Absol.

"Dads near..." She said as Absol sniffed the air.

"Let's hurry!" She said as the two ran another direction away from the rest of there sisters and other soldiers that were trapped as they headed for the hanger.

In the hanger, Qrow kept attacking left and right at the enemies grunting to himself.

"This shits pissing me off..." Qrow said then soon a powerful blast of dark energy was seen hitting a soldier away from Qrow.

"Tomoko!" Qrow yelled as the girls and the soldiers made it into the hanger.

"Grab each shuttle lets hurry!" Ken'Shiro said running over to one.

Qrow looking at them then looked around for his brother and three missing nieces.

"Wait." He said and Tomoko looked around realizing it.

"We will stay-" She started.

"Go! That's an order I will stay." Qrow said running back in.

Tomoko wanting to go with him sighed and looked at the Asari piloting the shuttle.

"Do as he says... let's go." She said looking worried as he ran off.

Mienshao and Absol using their powers to reach their father were quick however behind them the doors sealed shut to try to trap them.

"Hurry he's near!" Absol yelled. They then ran around the corner only to bump into Dray and Serenity.

"Dad!" Mienshao said.

"Girls!" He said hugging them.

Then the Comlink was beeping on Mienshao's end and she answered it.

"I found dad." She said.

"Dad!" Mangle yelled as then all the girls started yelling into the comlink to there father.

"I'm here girls I'm here." Dray said smiling.

"We are kinda lost, we will find another way out don't worry." He said to them.

"Dad, we are nearing the Asari command ship, should we come back?" Tomoko asked.

"No stay, I will meet you there don't worry." He said as then he heard Aruriania's voice. "

Dray! We can send someone to get you or-" She started but Dray laughed.

"No its fine, we can get out. Listen, there is a lot I need to tell each of you. But you need to know that you must love each other like family, and we can save those that are also our family that none of you realize who they are just yet and why they want to kill me and us." he said.

A bit confused Aruriania changed the subject.

"Please hurry." She said.

"Don't cut me out yet. I'm on my way." He said standing up and Aruriania had a soft voice.

"Meet me at our hanger?" She asked.

"I will meet you at the Asari Command Hanger." He told her.

"I love you." He said and hung up the comlink leaving a worried Aruriania to smile.

Kylo and Hux looking at the situation, Kylo then sensed something.

"They are escaping." he said to Hux who looked at him.

"Hurry up and stop them!" He said as Kylo ran down the hall quickly as he could.

Hux looking at the battle at hand just smirked.

"Keep firing the rail gun turrets at those smaller ships... I want the large ones to suffer slowly, wipe them out from engine to the front." He said as the Cerberus ships did just that causing chaos in the Blood Pack and Twi'lek fleets even the weakened Quarian and Asari fleets.

"They are losing many ships, and we lost none." The Deck Officer said to Hux who grinned with delight.

"Perfect. They will all burn!" Hux stated.

The Deck Officers acknowledging him saluted and spoken to the technicians at the consoles who sent orders to the other ships around them on what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

Dray, Serenity, Mienshao, and Absol ran into a huge open room with a bridge across the power cells that operate the hyperspeed flow and engines.

"Careful." Dray said seeing some guards patrolling.

"We could set charges on those panels right there and there." Mienshao said pointing as Serenity looked at Dray.

"She's right we could take down this ship right from the inside." She said as Dray nodded.

"Okay, let's do this quickly." Dray said.

They slowly snuck up behind a guard patrolling knocking him out. Luckily this guard carried what Dray knew they would, thermal charges. Each took two each from the bag he was carrying. Absol knocking out another guard got even more.

"Each of you set there's around one of the consoles against those electromagnet cables that send power flow into the hyperspeed engines." Dray said.

"Serenity, we will meet right back up here." He told her and gave her and his other daughters a tight hug.

"Alright, let's do this." Mienshao said breaking from the hug not liking to be all happy feeling.

Serenity, however, hugged her father one more time running up to him. "I got worried when I heard you yell dad..." She said.

"Hunny, I'm not going nowhere." Dray said patting her shoulder.

"Oh, dad I found your lightsaber too." She told him.

"Keep it, for now, I will be back to get it." he said running across the bridge to put on charges with Mienshao already done coming back.

Absol and Serenity were already done installing the detonators. Dray taking some time to figure out the charges then found they will go off remotely. He noticed Serenity had the buttons from the pockets of the dead guards and nodded.

"Okay done here." He said but then felt an odd shiver frowning to feel such a cold chill.

He heard shifting movement but he shrugged it off only to see the Lost Daughters of his in the room now crossing the bridge to the side he just came from.

He noticed Candle, the one Escorpia told him about the most out of the others in a private discussion they had with him while torturing him. Serenity, Absol, and Mienshao noticed the girls coming from there side then going across. Their father near them sighed and walked slowly up behind them. Candle the last one behind them sensed something and before she turned around.

"Candle!" Dray shouted behind her.

Both standing on the catwalk bridge over the hyperspeed reactors that sparked of energy. Black Star Matagi seeing this slowly stepped back from view from everyone and to a far distance like instructed only to observe.

Candle turned around and so did the other Lost Daughters that crossed the bridge except for Candle. All of them growling and hissing. Yuno and Escorpia, however, was coming in from the side Serenity and her two sisters were at. Yuno looking up noticed them and jumped right up using her power. Absol looking at Yuno glared at her. Serenity looked noticing Escorpia then jumping onto the other side. Mienshao stepping in front of Serenity getting into a battle position.

Dray kept looking at Candle with a stern look.

"Come home." He told her offering her his hand.

"Home. You hold none but a home of lies and deception." Candle said.

"You been brainwashed by the Illusive Man. You have to trust me on this one." He told her.

"He was more of a father than you ever were!" Candle shouted at him.

"He is using you all for your power to control the entire universe!" He said.

"He is going to use the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to do it!" Dray continued as Candle just stared at him coldly.

"My life was a living-" She started.

"It was hell." He told her. She blinked.

"So you do know about me? You lying piece of shit!" She shouted.

"Your sister told me... all nine of you are brainwashed... come home to me. I can help each of you." He said to her.

Yuno holding her butcher knife smirked at Absol and went to attack her. Absol, however, launched a powerful wind like power to knock Yuno down. Absol leaping down onto the floor under the catwalks they were on soon used more wind power to attack Yuno as Yuno just kept using acrobatics and her butcher knife only to evade and try to cut Absol.

Escorpia having six arms pulled out blaster pistols and began rapidly shooting at Mienshao who used her arms to defend herself having her skin like rock, Mienshao was able to deflect some of the plasma but she couldn't use this power for very long and tried to swing her arms at Escorpia in karate like motions. Escorpia throwing away two of her guns down using two of her arms tried to grab Mienshao's arms to stop the attack as she kept shooting trying to aim for her head. Serenity looking at this in shock not knowing what to do just looked back down at her father.

Candle glaring at Dray as Dray walked up to her.

"Let me help you." he told her softly in his voice holding his hand up to her.

"Your sister told me what happened to you, what happened to all of you. Let me help you. Please." He told her.

Candle looking at him trying not to show tears gritted her teeth.

"I want to die, and you made me... you made me to suffer." She said.

"That's not true, if I knew you all existed I would have stepped in and taken you all." Dray said to Candle.

"Lies..." Candle told him.

But Dray approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I love all of my children. Including all of you. Leave with me." He told her.

Candle looked at him with a frown her lip quivering.

"I know what I must do to free myself, but I don't have the strength to do it." She told him softly.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Yes, I will." Dray told her. Soon Candle sighed and held her odd-looking pickaxe like weapon that had ember burning inside of a small pot attached to the top of the pickaxe. One end of it was a long curved spike and the other end an ax with dark gems on a strong circling the hilt as she gripped it. She looked at him. He looked at her. He held his hand out to her to take it and to offer her salvation.

Candle looked at him as he looked at her curiously feeling her mind with his power. He felt confusion, conflict. Then a sharp pain entered his heart. There Candle swung her pickaxe and it slammed right into his chest out of his back. Dray giving a coughing up bloody groan looking at her.

Mienshao looked in horror. Absol's eyes turning to tears in shock. Serenity, tears forming and mouth opening screaming out of the top of her lungs, her scream shattering the lights all over around them and shaking the railings.

Serenity showing signs of a possible vocal power she never knew she had but that was the least on her mind now. Her mind was now directly, on her dad. Her soul connected to his, was shattered.

"Dad!" Serenity screamed in tears.

Candle looking at Dray with a serious look as her orange eyes suddenly glowed with power.

"Thank you..." She told him. The Lost Daughters of Dray all grinning and delighted as they all sighed of relief, they were free.

Dray still alive however slowly spoke to Candle his right hand lifting up to her.

"I still love you... You will see, what I right now see." He told her with a smile.

Candle, however, was in shock to hear this and so angry not understanding why he still loved her.

"I love all my daughters, no matter what you do... even if to kill me. My love is undying." He told her.

Candle then pushed him right off the catwalk down toward his death. His body, Drayconivous' body fell toward the reactors below and faded from view.

Mienshao in anger smashed her rock-skinned arms against Escorpia's arms breaking them in sheer rage and roared as her claws dug right into Escorpia's shoulders lifting her off her feet and smashing another large claw into Escorpia's chest through her own back and threw her down to the reactors as well.

Serenity speechless not knowing what to do soon Candle used her force power to bring the detonation devices to her hands and dropped them as well into the reactor grinning at Serenity. Serenity having a hateful look on her face toward Candle raging in anger as her red crimson eyes glowed.

Yuno being attacked rapidly with wind power by Absol couldn't hold much longer.

"Wait- your too fast!?" Yuno screamed as a wind blast sliced her midsection and the top part of Yuno's body fell down the reactor and her bottom half fell over on the floor. The other Lost Daughters of Dray angered by two of there sisters deaths screamed and roared from the other side.

Serenity knowing they had to go quickly ran with Meinshao and Absol.

"Kill them all..." Candle said as they ran and chased there sisters down to hunt and kill them.

However, down the bottom of the reactors, Dray was slowly dying. He noticed, however, the two fallen bodies of his Lost Daughters fall near him. Yuno in half alive but dying and Escorpia trying to cling for life.

Dray with the rest of his energy he had in his black blood power crawled toward them and along the way found the detonation device.

The Reactor hurling lightning toward all of them, he didn't mind it. He used all his strength to crawl up to them. Escorpia growling at him as Yuno kept crying in pain.

"The Illusive Man told us you were going to destroy us..." Escorpia said.

"I didn't did I?" He told her and crawled up with them putting an arm around each.

Yuno in such fear held Dray's arm.

"Y-you... you love us...? We thought you-" She stopped as Dray spoke up.

"The Illusive Man lied to you two..." He told them.

"Your lives made you this way, I wish I could take it all back..." he told them and cried. Yuno began to cry and even Escorpia finally breaking in tears clung to her father.

"I want the pain to go away... I want it all to go I want it gone I want it gone." Yuno kept repeating.

Escorpia gently touching Yuno's head and her father's leg.

"I'm sorry we thought you were-" Escorpia started.

"Shush now... both of you. I will end our pain... and we will be in paradise..." He smiled at them.

He held the detonator in his hand.

"God. Forgive me, but I must save the rest of my daughters..." He smiled with tears down his face.

"I'm coming home... I end our misery." He smiled looking down as Escorpia and Yuno smiled for the first time.

Dray pushed the button and everything turned white.

Serenity, Absol, and Mienshao heard a huge explosion and with it a huge rumble. Gravity was soon shut off as they floated.

"Hover!" Serenity said using her psychic abilities for them to fly through the hallways toward the hanger.

"Look! One shuttle floating there!" Mienshao yelled.

They quickly rushed too it. Candle and the Lost Daughters of Dray too confused.

"Crap! What the hell!?" Candle thought in shock.

"It detonated!? Impossible!" Umi-taka yelled glaring at Candle.

"You idiot!" She snarled as Candle barked back at Umi-Taka.

"Shut your fucking mouth! He's dead now at least..." She hissed. Kylo floating in mid-air was already in the hanger and noticed Serenity.

Serenity looked at him as he looked at Serenity. Serenity then was pulled into the shuttle by Mienshao and Absol started it up and flew them out.

At the command deck, Hux was pushing a button to lock gravity in the command deck to the escape pod bay.

"Retreat! This ship will blow up in ten minutes!" He said as everyone quickly was getting away.

He quickly comlinked to Kylo.

"Ren!" He said.

"I'm getting in a starfighter, hurry to the pods we will meet on the planet." He said.

"Fleets will break and head to the planet to meet us... mission failed." Hux said glaring at the situation before getting into an escape pod.


	11. Chapter 11

Aruriania sensing something awful leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" One Asari asked her.

Aruriania looked at her and shook her head slightly to say no. Qrow ran in and too stopped looking at Aruriania.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I felt something, a sudden sharp pain." She said.

"You'll be fine, relax." He told her.

"There is a shuttle coming in." A Quarian said running to the hanger and everyone else did too.

The fleet then warped into hyperspeed immediately with the Bloodpack fleet and Twi'lek fleet alongside them to the coordinates they are to meet at. Everyone rushed to the hanger only to see Ken'Shiro was there first and dead silent as Serenity, Mienshao and Absol was looking down at the floor with tears.

"Whats... going on?" The Quarian Admiral asked Ken'Shiro.

"Dad died..." Absol softly said.

"What...?" The Admiral asked.

Soon Qrow ran in and with horror in his eyes. "No..." He said to himself.

Aruriania running in looking at them and without Dray, she began to tear up.

"Tell me he took an escape pod..." She said.

Qrow walking up to her hugged her immediately holding her from running away and soon she cried loudly.

Tomoko, her and Dray's daughter too held onto her mother as she put an arm around her crying.

Serenity on her knee's gripping her head talking to herself.

"This isn't happening, this is a bad dream... a bad bad dream." She softly said to herself.

The voice in her mind spoke. "I am afraid it is real, let your feelings come out. Do not hide them." The voice said and vanished from her mind.

Serenity burst out crying as Qrow looked at Aruriania who was hugging Tomoko.

He then let go and walked over and held her. Soon all of her sisters hugged her even Tomoko and Aruriania altogether.

Mordin and Ken'Shiro stood there silently. Mordin with his head down sad.

"Shame, he was good good man." Mordin said nodding.

"Best field commander too." Ken'Shiro said.

Back on the planet Morytania, Hux was on land from the escape pod looking around noticing Kylo's starfighter already landed next to the escape pods and himself sitting on a log thinking.

"That was one of our best command ships." Hux said mad.

"How, how did it explode! We had the best shielding, nothing could get passed our shields!" He yelled at Kylo who just remained silent but looked up at him standing tall up to his face.

"Maybe you should of went down with it since you liked it so much." Kylo said hatefully.

"I hope our leader de-ranks you for this." Hux scoffed at him and walked around him looking about at some of there soldiers packing stuff out of there escape pods.

He then noticed in the sky the space ship escort they had now sending shuttles to pick them up.

"The girl's father was still alive when he supposedly died but not for long." Kylo said as he was using the force to feel what happened.

"His love kept him alive long enough to detonate the bombs inside the reactors for the hyperspeed." He said to Hux.

"Son of a bitch." Hux said and kicked a broken twig on the ground.

"It seems he redeemed two of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous too." Kylo said as Hux arched an eyebrow.

"Impossible, our leader made sure that they are truely obedient to him." He said to Kylo.

"Perhaps the father said something to them to change their minds, but we still have the upper hand." Kylo told him.

"Without the father, they are now vulnerable." Hux said.

A Cerberus Soldier ran up to both of them and bowed.

"General Hux sir." He said.

"Speak." Hux said packing up some stuff from the escape pod he was in.

"One of our shuttles that were stolen, didn't go with the main group sir. It went another direction, it seems his name was Fern Gorgon." The soldier said.

"Strange, yet they did seem hostile with one another. Perhaps something we missed." Hux said.

"He has the device that we took from him." The soldier said.

"Oh damn it all, that was a powerful device indeed. Our magnetic devices couldn't be anywhere near it." Hux said and looked at Kylo.

"I wonder what the devil that all about anyway, this Fern and that family have some rivalry?" He asked Kylo.

"Something alright. We need to find out where that shuttle went off too then." Kylo told them both as the soldier nodded running off.

Candle and the rest of the Lost Daughters of Dray approached. Matagi standing, however, a distance away from them.

"He's finally gone... we are finally free." Candle said with a sigh of relief.

"The Illusive Man will make praise then." Kylo said to them.

"For now you girls will go back, I need to find a shuttle that left regarding a Fern Gorgon." He said to Candle.

"I want to make sure I get all the credit for delivering the killing blow." Candle told him as Kylo just stared at her.

"Just remember I helped you, yet I told you not to kill him yet. Now we don't have Serenity." He said.

"We don't need her! I can be as much stronger and much as powerful as her! And I know I am!" Candle yelled.

Hux waving for a shuttle.

"Enough from each of you, we will head back to base and deliver the news and then we will see what the Illusive Man has to say next." He told them.

Kylo stopped a moment in shock as if he seen Serenity on her knee's crying near him. He looked at her and as he walked up to her it was gone as it was just an illusion. He touched his own head pondering.

"Something wrong fuck head?" Umi-Taka asked him.

"Nothing... and watch who you speak too." Kylo told her pointing his finger at her.

"Bite me bitch." Umi-Taka stated holding up her large sword up in one hand but Candle held a hand up to her sister.

"Take it out on some slave when we return." She told her as Umi-Taka just rolled her eyes.

The Cerberus shuttles landed down and they ventured into different shuttles with there minds on different things.

Serenity was sitting on a medical bed her head resting on her knee's crying still. Mordin Solus treating to her injuries just sighed.

"Good man he was. Always on his feet to protect you, your sisters. Everyone he loved. Will be missed deeply. Good friend. Very good friend." Mordin told her and soon Serenity then gave Mordin a tight hug crying on his shoulder bursting out loud in tears and cries.

Mordin then put his arms around Serenity hugging her comforting her.

Qrow meanwhile was outside the med bay hearing her crying but couldn't budge to move. He kept frowning at the floor. A dark portal opened next to him and coming out of it was Raven who looked at Qrow with a frown and a hand on her hip.

"Say something bad about him, and you will be next." Qrow warned his twin sister.

"I just came to say, I felt him pass." She told him.

"You care?" Qrow asked her.

"No. But I know how you feel. Fern is still out there. I am just going to tell you what I know. I warped into Ferns shuttle he stole. He already is mad that he couldn't kill Dray. But he has the weapon you seek. He is in hyperspeed going somewhere another sector. Known only as the Krogan D.M.Z." She told Qrow.

Aruriania was rocking herself a little sitting in a corner. Tomoko beside her in sadness.

"We are going to be okay." Aruriania told her daughter.

"You hear me?" She said to her.

"I want daddy..." Tomoko cried as she was losing her breath from crying.

The other girls all comforting each other. Espeon approached Aruriania tears in her eyes. Aruriania beckoned her and soon all of them came up to her crying and hugging her.

"We are going to be okay girls, all of us. Let me do the talking to your other sisters when we get home, they don't know yet so just wait outside till we talk and they get done crying too... okay? Then comfort them like I am you girls." She said.

Tomoko clung to her mother not wanting to let go.

"He died because, they thought he never knew they existed over-" Tomoko started only for Aruriania to pat her head.

"Shush. Rest - all of you rest okay?" Aruriania told them and used her underworld power to bring down a drowsy feeling to the room and instantly they all fell or laid down to sleep.

Aruriania keeping away thought about her husband's last words and gritted her teeth crying alone trying to figure out what to do next.

A woman known as Desolate Hutetsuu on Earth, lived in Antarctica with her tribe of the Hutetsuu clan. She is also a mother to Dray's daughters, and having her daughter live with her and the clan. She with her spiritual power felt the shake even her and Dray's daughter Tsubaki felt it.

Tsubaki looked at her mother and gave her a hug as Desolate hugged her daughter. The chieftain of the tribe and Desolates father looked at them.

"What is it?" He asked. He was a huge man but muscle in his arms and his huge gut.

"Tsubaki's father died, we felt his passing." She said softly.

Desolates father approached and hugged them both.

"I will let your sister and mother know." He told Desolate and left her and his granddaughter to hug it out.

Maychiro who was at Earth in their base watching over the daughters, she got a call from a private channel from James Vega.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hey, don't say nothing to the girls but, we got reports coming in. Admiral Hackett is planning a funeral session." He said.

Maychiro, her eyes widen tightening her grip on a chair.

"Who died?" She asked.

"Don't say nothing to the girls but to your daughters okay?" He told her.

Maychiro's two daughters, Cyan, Maya, and Demencia approached confused seeing Maychiro breaking down.

"Drayconivous died." James told her.

Maychiro then threw the phone shattering it and screamed loudly.

Her daughters running to her side only to later find out... the horrible truth but kept it to themselves and stayed away from the girls until the family arrived.

The next morning the girls awaited for there families return.

However, they only saw Qrow, Aruriania, Maychiro and Admiral Hackett with James and three other soldiers come up. Qrow then seen the looks on there faces was curious. Qrow took a deep breath and began to talk to them. From the distance, you could feel there spirit energy raise and shatter the glass out of buildings even far out as ten miles in anger and sadness.

Meanwhile, Fern who already landed on the Krogan homeworld, he looked at fifteen krogan approaching him. He activated his lightsaber and in rage attacked them slicing them all down. He then began punching and kicking a dead one in anger.

He looked up only to think he saw an image of Drayconivous in a ghostly form looking at him. Fern then shook his head only to see nothing there. Fern then yelled and kept kicking the dead krogan wishing he would have seen, Dray one more time.

Kylo meanwhile was landing at the Cerberus headquarters and pondered on things gripping his lightsaber hilt but then letting it go. He walked into the hanger as two guards escorted him to meet the Illusive Man.

Candle and the Lost daughters of Dray also follow behind. Candle who also was pondering something then ran up beside Kylo and walked together. Kai'Leng who was waiting for them just nodded and held the elevator for them.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Everyone was in a large area outside, nearby was mount Fuji at Japan. Above the mountain was the Moon in the daylight sky as the sun was on the other side. Everyone was in Japan in a meadow. In the meadow was graves of Arachne Gorgon, Medusa Gorgon, and Shaula Gorgon. Below Medusa's Grave was Turn Gorgon and Drayconivous Gorgon. Near there graves, however, were spaces for the family that died in lineage.

At the end, however, was two gravestones with the names Sabo Gorgon and Lily Gorgon. Two other siblings to Qrow and Dray but younger who died from an unknown time in the past as it seemed. A final one named Alice was between Drayconivous and Sabo's graves but it was just a small stone which indicated her body and or ashes was never retrieved.

Cherry blossom petals covered everywhere and had to be slightly swept for the ceremony. The grave already done for Drayconivous. A pastor stood there who was finishing a prayer and looked at Qrow with a nod and stepped down.

Meanwhile, at the planet, Naboo was flowers being put onto a lake at night with lights on the flowers flickering and the flowers burning up while floating on the water till they eventually gave out and sunk. At the planet, Onderon was the same thing but with flamed air balloons going up into the air until they popped high up in the sky.

Back on Earth.

Qrow walked up to the podium looked at all seven hundred and two of Drayconivous' daughters.

Even there was the Hutetsuu clan, Desolate and her sister Devastate and Desolate and Dray's daughter, Tsubaki. Maychiro and her and Dray's daughters, Cyan, Maya, and Demencia.

Aruriania was with her daughters, Houndoom, Mightyena, Arcanine, Lycanroc, and Tomoko.

Froslass was sitting beside Mismagius hugging her still crying. Vulpix as well still in tears clutching onto Mienshao who patted her. Lopunny with her head down sitting beside Absol. Everyone else was sitting everywhere scattered.

Some of Dray's daughters was even sitting on the grass to give room for other people. Admiral Hackett and other admirals stood there. Quarians and Asari included stood there in honor. James was there, so was Ken'Shiro. Neopolitan also stood nearby behind a tree looking at everyone.

A Raven bird was perched near her knowingly as Raven in her raven form though. Mordin sat there alongside Noctis and his friends who were sitting around Serenity. Gladious patting Serenity's shoulder gently as Noctis looked at her.

Qrow looked at each of them and sighed.

"To be honest I'm more hungover than I ever was. I got nothing to say other than, it was too soon. Too soon to see my little brother go. Just like that gone." Qrow sort of sighed and looked at Dray's daughters.

"Yet he left behind a legacy. A legacy that will carry on his own legacy." Qrow said looking at the seven hundred and two daughters.

"Each of you, he believed in and was so deeply proud of each and every one of you. You are what he left behind for us... your father told me in life he wanted to find the greatest treasure of all. and a year ago he told me he found it. All of you are his treasure. His prize, his heart, you are all his soul." He told them as they all began to smile wiping the tears away.

"He taught you all to be strong. He taught you all to never let others take you down and rise above them! Show them your determination that you aren't failures!" He said pointing at all of them.

"Cry, all of you. Let your feelings show! I promise you, his death won't be in vain!" He said to them as they nodded tearfully.

Standing in the back was Vowrawn and Mira.

"Its been a long time, glad you could come." Vowrawn told her.

"Thanks, I heard of his death I couldn't believe it. Its been so long." She told him.

Shunsui who was there and next to him was David Anderson and Trafalgar Law.

"So! Who are you two?" Shunsui asked.

"I am Admiral Anderson, I helped look after Serenity and her training for awhile." Anderson told him.

"I watched her progress, to begin with mostly." He continued to say after rubbing his eyes.

"I am her former teacher heh." Shunsui said smiling shaking his hand.

"And I'm Aruriania's father, Dray's father in law... psh. I didn't like him because he was with my daughter but, he took good damn care of her and he got my respect. Shame the bastard is dead." Trafalgar Law said raising a drink up as Mira did as well hearing it.

"Hear Hear." Vowrawn said as they nodded and took a drink.

Soon the ceremony later ended and everyone was just talking and mingling around. Mira being introduced to some of Dray's daughters just smiled getting to know them. Near them was Desolate who looked at Aruriania who was looking at her. Knowing who each other was.

"I know we have differences, mostly because we was in love with the same man. I am truly sorry for your loss." Desolate told Aruriania who sighed and hugged her.

Another woman who was there looked at them.

"I have a daughter by Dray too... My names Ayame. I heard the news. Me and his daughter lives with him. I just came to check on her and see how she's doing." She said.

"So am I." Another mother of a daughter said. Aruriania cocked her eyebrow.

"Wow... and whats your name?" She asked.

"Jessica Kivail. From the Kivail family." She told them.

Desolate looked at each of them then looked at Aruriania.

"Anyway... perhaps we should talk later." She said until Maychiro came in still crying and hugged Aruriania.

"I miss him already! Our hubby is gone!" She cried. Aruriania sighing patting her back.

"He was my hubby not yours- not any of yours..." Aruriania said pointing at all of them.

"Hear me! He was my hubby!" She said in a defensive tone while still hugging Maychiro.

And showing a bit of jealousy. Then a Quarian female looking at them stood there and pulled her daughter too her.

"Ughh... let me guess. She's a daughter of-" Aruriania started as the female quarian nodded.

"Ugh okay... okay i forget me and him wasn't married until later on soooo I mean I shouldn't be too mad at all of you. Don't judge me." she said and grabbed a rum bottle from her father who was standing behind her and drinked the bottle she took from him.

Trafalgar Law looked at his daughter Aruriania and just rolled his eyes.

Serenity sat there alone for a moment until Qrow walked up to her and sat beside her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She kept quiet but nodded slowly.

"It's been a week, I know its hard for you. Hard for all of you." He told her as she was still quiet.

"You all still have me. I'm not going anywhere okay? I know that's a hard promise but it's all I can say for now. You got me, friends, family everyone. You are not in this alone." He told her and combed her hair gently and then patted her head.

"You and everyone will be okay." He said.

"Why did he go up to her and get himself killed." Serenity asked.

Qrow looked at her and sighed.

"Even though she killed him, she is a half-sister of yours. His daughter too. He loves all of you, even those he never knew he had that was out to kill him. He is a good dad. They just were brainwashed." he said to her.

"Yet, they never wanted to hear him out... The rage they had. Who lied and brainwashed them?" Serenity asked.

"Someone who you must never meet." Qrow told her.

Qrow stood up and patted Serenity and went to check on Mangle who was nearby playing with a fox silently and quiet knowing she was upset but in her own way to deal with it.

Serenity looked at a cherry blossom fall in front of her and sighed.

She leaned back remembering her and her father when she first got her guitar. She remembered it well.

* * *

Flashback: A year ago, Serenity working on her guitar trying to sing. Drayconivous walked in smiling at her. "Come on, want my help?" He asked her as Serenity seemed embarrassed. "I might not sound good." She said. "Try me. Fifty credits say you are good at singing." he told her and sat down beside her tapping his fingers on the desk making a tune. She then strummed her guitar smiling at him. She then began to sing as Dray did the tune for her smiling at her.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way

*Serenity remembering Dray helping her in training and then as she shoved him with the force she was in shock and he smiled at her giving her a thumbs up as she first completed her first steps to something greater.*  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?

*She remembers her and her father on a trip together to the beach. She was nervous seeing people in bikinis. Dray put on the bottom of bikini panties and smirked at her walking out proud as people pointed and laughed. Serenity feeling a little more braver walked out in a bikini. However, all the guys and girls looked at the more 'boob sized' girls in bikini's rather than her and her small ones and she in rage got mad using for the first time biotic powers to shift the sand up and make a sand storm so everyone was covered but her and her father.*

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*She remembers as her and her father playing that song together and her singing as he nodded at her approving*

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*Serenity remembers when her right arm was cut off by Kai'Leng up to her forearm that she lost. She remembers Drayconivous always there helping her work with it and learn how to use a robotic limb until she finally learned how to overcome it and use it right getting used to it as if it was an actual hand and hugged her father tightly*

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*Serenity kept strumming her guitar as her father then cleared his throat and sung the last part with her nodding at her as they sung. He sang silently backdropping her as she sung higher than him.*

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views

*Serenity remembers when her father ran into her room when she had a nightmare and stayed in bed with her to comfort her till morning. Shaking having a nightmare of burning, her father kept combing her hair kissing her forehead that she will never have to worry about dying as long as he was alive*  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

*Serenity remembers when she became eighteen and that her father bought her a train trip to go with him along the country side to see the view. She remembers then they were on the train and laughing over something and looking at the view together hugging one another as she laid on her father's shoulder watching the nice view with him*

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*She remembers him dancing with her and her sisters awkwardly at the Christmas party they had and how he embarrassed them, but they truly enjoyed it especially when they didn't feel awkward alone to dance especially when he purposely danced stupidly so they didn't seem awkward about it*  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*Serenity and Dray then used the beat of them singing together as she strummed the guitar with more movement*

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

*Her last memory was of him telling her how he loved her before he died and how proud he was of her. Then the memory of him and her ending that song together. Dray handed her a hundred credits and grinned and told her how she deserved double the bet for the best voice in singing he ever heard.*

* * *

Serenity sat there remembering things and blinked done daydreaming looking at her sisters around her and family.

A cherry blossom fell from the tree and landed in her lap and she smiled brightly looking up at the moon in the clear day sky going down behind mount fuji.

"Thank you, dad, for every day and second with you. Was my joy, my happiness, and my treasure." She said and smiled with a tear dripping from her eye.

At an unknown time on a very blueish tint planet was Drayconivous in some spirit form and his eyes open.

"Where am I..." He would say.


End file.
